El retorno a las sombras y el camino hacia la luz
by fedenico
Summary: Naruto deberá viajar en el tiempo para poder cambiar el futuro y traer la esperanza perdida
1. prologo

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **Hola a todos este es el primer fic que escribo así que cualquier critica y/o sugerencia que quieran darme me vendría perfecto.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Era una noche fría y oscura en Konaha, los ANBU custodiaban la muralla y los shinobi volvían de sus misiones. Pero en un pequeño apartamento las cosas eran diferentes a lo normal, a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche un pequeño niño rubio se despertaba. Camino por su hogar hasta que encontró el espejo, decir que se sorprendió era poco estaba totalmente hipnotizado con la imagen que reflejaba ese útil objeto.

-In…increíble, funciono-se dijo a si mismo. Después de estar mirando su reflejo por casi cinco minutos se sentó en su cama para meditar acerca de lo ocurrido.

**- Al parecer lo logramos-**dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-Eso parece, realmente no creí que funcionara-

**-Pero funciono y eso es importante, bueno eso y saber que haremos ahora-**

-No lo se todo es tan confuso … crea que lo mejor seria ver que fecha es-Dijo para luego levantarse y acercarse al calendario. Si el objeto no mentía el debía tener doce años aunque era difícil de creer.

Y pensar que ase unos momentos era un joven de diecisiete años y ahora era un niñito de doce. Aunque no estuvo mucho mas tiempo sorprendido cuando los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Esos recuerdos lo seguían torturando nunca había visto tantas muertes y tanta destrucción, todavía tenia memoria de lo ocurrido, la resurrección del juubi , la batalla contra Obito, el regreso de los anteriores hokages, todo estaba en su memoria y posiblemente nunca lo olvidaría.

Lo había cambiado esa batalla realmente lo había cambiado. La muerte de sus amigos era algo de lo que nunca se perdonaría, aunque lo prometió no pudo protegerlos , a pesar de poner todo su esfuerzo en ello no pudo evitarlo, simplemente murieron como si fueran simples insectos que pueden ser aplastados cuando quieras.

Aunque el echo de que los anteriores hokages volvieran de la muerte para apoyarlo en batalla lo ayudo, no fue suficiente. Ese maldito de Obito se había vuelto sumamente fuerte, como demonios vencería a alguien que apenas se le podía tocar, era una batalla perdida el principio, a pesar de haber fusionado su chakra con Kurama y haber entrado en modo sennin al mismo tiempo eso no fue suficiente para vencer a la abominación en la que se había convertido ese maldito Uchiha.

Aunque trataba no podía dejar de pensar en ese infierno que vivió. Le dio un puñetazo a la pared para descargar esa frustración que sentía.

**-Sabes que no fue tu culpa, ellos eligieron sacrificarse para que podamos estar donde estamos ahora-**

-Lo se pero la culpa y la frustración no dejan de atormentarme-

**-Naruto…-**

-Ya se lo que vas a decir, que deje de pensar el ello-

**-Creo que es lo mejor-**

-Lo se Kurama y te prometo intentarlo-dijo Naruto para luego lanzar un profundo suspiro-De todas maneras este es un nuevo comienzo para todos así que puedo corregir algunas cosas que no deberían haber pasado-dijo volviendo a mirar el calendario.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban su graduación seria en dos semanas así que tendría suficiente tiempo para pensar en que debería hacer. Luego volvio a su cama y se acosto para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

-Esta ves no fallare-se dijo a si mismo-es una promesa que espero poder cumplir-

**-Debemos ser muy cuidadosos, el mas pequeño de los cambios podría cambiar completamente el futuro-**dijo Kurama con un semblante serio.-Lo se, no te preocupes ademas tu estarás aquí para evitar que haga algo estupido-

**-No te preocupes yo te cuidare o almenos eso intentare-**

-Espero que esta vez todo sea mejor-decia mientras cerraba los ojos-eso espero-dijo para luego quedarse dormido.

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible pero no se si me de el tiempo. Sin mas que decir me retiro


	2. El equipo siete

Hola a todos ya pude actualizar mi pequeña historia, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto había decidido comprobar sus capacidades, el estar en el cuerpo de un niño no era nada bueno, su antiguo cuerpo era capaz de dar tanto como resistir muchos golpes, además de sus cualidades físicas eran bastante buenas, no tanto como Lee y su maestro pero si buenas.

El se encontraba en uno de los bosques el cual era un gran lugar para ver sus cualidades.

-De acuerdo ¿con que empiezo?-

**-Que te párese el modo sennin, eso te podría servir en el futuro -**le dijo Kurama a Naruto

-De acuerdo, empecemos-Naruto se quedo quieto alrededor de cuarenta segundos-mmm…eso no es bueno-

**-Parece que tu cuerpo de mocoso no procesa tanta cantidad de chakra como antes-**

-Todo lo que debo hacer es practicar, bueno ya que estoy en modo sennin practicare el Rasenshuruken.

Estuvo un tiempo practicando, ahora solo podía usar un Rasenshuruken además no podía crear tantos clones de sombra como antes, también podía acceder al modo de control del chakra de Kurama pero aun no hacer la transformación completa.

Hubiera seguido de no ser porque sintió algo de dolor en su hombro izquierdo.

Al quitarse sus prendas superiores pudo ver que estaba un kanji que decía alma.

-¿Que demonios me habrá echo?-

**-Reconozco eso, es un sello especial del clan Uzumaki que sella el chakra del enemigo en su alma imposibilitándole usar jutsus, pero párese que no lo pudo completar, si lo hubiera echo tendríamos serios problemas- **

-¡¿Cómo demonios hizo Obito para aprender sellado del clan Uzumaki?!-

**-No lo sé, pero es un sello muy potente, debes tener tanto chakra como un jonin de bajo nivel, si utilizas el modo sennin deberás tener un poco mas de chakra que Kakashi-**

-Es muy poco en comparación a las cantidades que tenia antes… ¿crees que puedas debilitarlo?-

**-Déjame intentar aplicando chakra-**pero al instante de hacerlo Naruto apretó fuertemente su brazo en señal de dolor.

Para Naruto era una de las peores experiencias que allá vivido, se sentía como si cada célula de su brazo le doliera, era como lo electrocutaran y quemaran al mimo tiempo.

-¡Para de una maldita vez!-grito con fuerza hasta que dejo de sentir dolor y empezó a sobarse el brazo-¿qué paso Kurama?-

**-Este sello tiene un sistema de defensa para evitar que te lo quiten, consiste en alterar el sistema nervioso del cuerpo para que todos tus sentidos se remplacen con puro dolor que podría incluso matarte, pero para tu fortuna el sello nunca fue terminado y por lo tanto no se pudo perfeccionar y solo funciona en donde fue colocado, aunque presionar el sello no te matara si te producirá un inmenso dolor-**

-¿Entonces como me lo quito?-

**Yo me encargo de eso-**de repente una pequeña capa de chakra rojizo cubrió el sello haciendo que este brille y se formaran unos gravados que rodeaban al kanji en un circulo, el sello dejo de brillar para luego desaparecer.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

**-Le puse un debilitador de sello, que ira liberando el sello poco a poco por lo que puede tardar unos años en liberarse por completo, este sello se divide en tres partes, mientras mas fuerte te hagas con mayor rapidez se liberara, cada parte te dará todo tu anterior poder mas un extra de chakra además vendrá acompañado de mucho dolor-**

-¿Y ese debilitado gastara tu chakra constantemente?-

**-Exacto, pero no te preocupes por el chakra que tengo bastante, fue muy generoso tu padre al darme la otra mitad de mi chakra-**

-Si que lo fue-dijo mirando al cielo-será mejor que regrese, la graduación es en dos semanas y debo prepararme para lo que venga después-

Sin más que hacer se fue a su hogar a descansar.

* * *

Esas dos semanas que estuvo en la academia pasaron rápido, decidió mantener un perfil bajo por ahora para no llamar la atención del consejo de Konoha, luego llego el preciado día de graduación y esta vez logro pasar a la primera, después "conoció" a su sensei Kakashi Hatake que para su sorpresa llego a tiempo y les dijo que los vería en la azotea cuando llegaron allí el los estaba esperando, bueno antes de empezar cuéntenme algunas cosas de ustedes, entonces Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se le acercaron y se sentaron enfrente de el.

-Primero la mujer del grupo-dijo mirando a Sakura.

-Soy Sakura Harumo, la cosa que me gusta es… bueno la persona que más me gusta es… la cosa que más odio es…Naruto, mi afición es…-

-Ok, suficiente, ahora el rubio-

- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen, odio a los traidores, mis sueños son hacer que unos amigos encuentren el camino correcto y traer la paz a este maldito mundo.

Su sensei estaba sorprendido, según le dijeron Naruto era un cabeza hueca pero acababa de demostrar que lo decía en serio lo que le hizo preguntarse a Kakashi de que amigos hablaba, por otra parte sus compañeros les pareció extraño Naruto nunca se había comportado así.

-Excelente-dijo de manera indiferente-ahora el ultimo-

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no me gustan muchas cosas y me desagradan bastantes, yo tengo una ambición que are realidad y es matar a cierta persona.

-Bien, su entrenamiento comenzara mañana, será un entrenamiento de supervivencia

-Pero ya tuvimos esos entrenamientos en la academia-dijo Sakura.

-Este es uno especial para saber si se pueden convertir en genin-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Sakura aturdiendo a todo el mundo.

-Solo algunos de los graduados se convierten en genin-pero bueno ustedes son un gran equipo así que no se asusten-decía mientras empezaba a irse-los veo mañana en los campos de entrenamiento-

* * *

Naruto estaba tranquilo pues ya sabia el objetivo del examen.

-Aquí tengo dos cascabeles, su misión es quitármelos antes del mediodía, los que lo logren pasar la prueba y los que no volverán a la academia-

-Espere sensei solo ahí dos cascabeles-

-Exacto Sakura eso significa que solo dos de ustedes pasaran el sobrante regresara a la academia-

-eso no es justo-decía una molesta Sakura.

-Solo si eres fuerte sobrevivirás-respondió secamente-¡comiencen!-inmediatamente los tres aspirantes a genin desaparecieron.

En otro lugar Sasuke se escondió esperando a que su sensei se distrajera para atacar.

-Sasuke-

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?-

-Para pasar la prueba debemos trabajar en equipo-

-Porque crees que yo quisiera hacer equipo contigo-

-escúchame Kakashi-sensei no solo es un jonin sino que también fue un ANBU,¿tu crees que tres genin puedan con un shinobi como el?-

-mmm-

-Nunca lo lograríamos, pero el objetivo de la prueba no son los cascabeles-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Nuestra objetivo es trabajar en equipo, Kakashi-sensei quiere ver si podemos ayudarnos mutuamente para poder cumplir nuestra misión-

-Mmm…creo que tienes razón… ¿cuál es el plan?-

-Envíe un clon con Sakura, ella también nos ayudara, primero atacare a Kakashi-sensei con un clon, en el momento adecuado le lanzaras una bola de fuego que potenciare con una fuerte corriente de viento haciendo que Kakashi-sensei la esquive, en ese momento Sakura atacaran con kunais y shurikens para cubrirnos mientras lo atacamos renuevo, y así sucesivamente-

-Esta bien esperare tu señal-

En ese momento el clon del rubio salio de los arbustos y se acerco a su sensei.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, un chico un impaciente-decía de manera burlona mientras sacaba un libro-cuando quieras-dijo de forma confiada.

Kakashi no tenia idea de lo que paso, cuando estaba por leer su libro cuando una corriente de aire cortante lo ataco, ¿cómo un genin podía usar chakra elemental?,pero cuando salto un kunai se clavo en su hombro, realmente no le izo mucho daño pero cuando intento moverse se dio cuenta iba muy lento.

-Un kunai con paralizante, jeje bien pensado Naruto-

-¡AHORA!-

Lo siguiente que Kakashi vio fue una gran bola de fuego que se acercaba, tenia planeado saltar para esquivarla pero cuando esa corriente de aire alcanzo la bola esta gano mayor rango de alcance y velocidad. No tuvo que pensar dos veces sustituirse, en sus condiciones actuales no habría podido esquivarla-jeje unos genin me están haciendo retroceder, vamos aponernos serios-decía mientras destapaba su ojo izquierdo, entonces pudo verlo perfectamente, muchos kunais y shurikens lanzados por Sakura y en la dirección opuesta el ataque de fuego y viento se acercaba, rápidamente hizo una secuencia de sellos y levanto dos paredes de roca, una para frenar las armas y la otra para cubrirse del ataque combinado de Naruto y Sasuke que daño considerablemente su pared, auque uso muros débiles le sorprendió que casi romperán la pequeña defensa.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo mas una explosión lo saco volando, mientras estaba en el aire pudo ver como Naruto rápidamente robo los dos cascabeles y se los entrego a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Ya veo, le pusiste sellos explosivos a los kunai y tu Naruto usaste un Shunshin para conseguir los cascabeles-dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente-saben…me han asignado varios grupos antes pero ustedes son los primeros que pasan, no solo consiguieron los cascabeles sino que lograron trabajar en equipo el cual era el verdadero objetivo-sonrío contento-Sakura aprovechaste la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, además fue una gran táctica, creí que el ataque mas poderoso seria el principal-Sakura sonrío ante esto, en realidad Naruto le dijo que hacer.-y ustedes dos, su combinación de ataques fue perfecta hasta me hicieron retroceder un poco-los dos mencionados sonrieron ante el halago-a partir de mañana el equipo siete hará misiones –dijo alegremente su sensei-los veo mañana en este mismo lugar-y luego desapareció con un Shunshin de humo-yo también me voy hasta mañana-y sin mas Naruto desapareció en un Shunshin con un destello amarillo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Naruto llego al campo de entrenamiento, estaba un poco nervioso porque de aquí en adelante todo lo que hiciera tendría repercusiones en el futuro, además tendría que entrenar todos los días para hacerse mas fuerte, no porque tuviera grandes cantidades de chakra significaba que se tomaría todo a la ligera.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Akatsuki, Sasuke todos ellos en el futuro le traerían muchos problemas en el futuro. Realmente se estaba preocupando por el futuro de Sasuke, si podía evitar que se fuera con Orochimaru tendría un gran aliado pero eso también traería sus repercusiones y no quería tentar al destino, pero le Avia prometido a Sakura que lo devolvería a la aldea y si Sasuke volvía a escapar cumpliría su promesa y lo traería de vuelta.

-Lo siento por la demora es que me perdí en el camino de la vida-dijo Kakashi mientras sus alumnos se acercaban.

-Traigo buenas noticias, como son el primer equipo que apruebo y lograron robarme los cascabeles me dejaron saltearme las misiones de rango D por su excelente desempeño-dijo Kakashi con mucho animo.

-Su primera misión será escoltar a un

hombre desde la ciudad Shukuba hasta los cuarteles Tanzaku, la recompensa es de dos mil Ryo, bien…prepárense y nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea en treinta minutos-y los cuatro ninjas dejaron el lugar para prepararse.

* * *

Bueno y aquí termina el primer capitulo oficial

**Alvaraiz: **muchas gracias por tu review, y voy a darte "datos" de mi y de mi historia envase a tus sugerencias:

1:Tenia pensado que Naruto tuviera todo su poder, pero después de leer los últimos capítulos del manga me di cuenta que su poder es enorme, por lo tanto decidí darle una gran restricción de poder, aunque al principio pensaba darle una enfermedad muy grave que lo limitara, pero luego descarte la idea.

2:No odio a ningún personaje, todos me parecen bien hechos. No odio a Obito pero en este fic Naruto y Kurama lo odian, así que se referirán a el como: monstruo, maldito Uchiha, etc. Por favor no confundir.

3:Tenia pensado unas cuantas misiones propias donde pasen cosas importantes o que los personajes adquieran nuevos objetos que servirán a futuro etc.

4:en el próximo capitulo habrá OC, pero será un villano, aun así tendré cuidado.

5:Sinceramente planeaba dejar a Naruto como un lobo solitario, pero talvez en un futuro pueda cambiar de opinión.

6:Una de las razones de este fic es ver a Naruto con "esa arma" que le daré en el futuro(antes de su pelea con Neji) y también tenia planeado meter(temporalmente)a algún personaje de las películas o de los OVAS.

7:Tratare de que no sea TAN dramático.

8:No te preocupes por eso, no soy tan bruto como para hacer que se haga fuerte de un día para el otro. Pero como se menciono al principio del capitulo en tres ocasiones Naruto recobrara gran parte de su poder y ya se en que ocasiones será jejeje.

9:Como dije en el prologo soy un escritor novato así que puedo tener errores de novato y aunque ya sabia eso agradezco tu consejo.

10:Mientras tenga alguno soy feliz

11:Si ese es el prologo, a mi poco me gustan los capítulos cortos, prefiero los largos.

Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste como se ira desarrollando esta historia. No te preocupes no me sentí ofendido, seria muy hipócrita de mi parte hacerlo si yo fui quien pidió consejos. Adiós y esperare con ansias tu próxima review


	3. El verdugo de la tierra

Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta. Antes de empezar quería aclarar que estoy actualizando rápido porque se dio la casualidad de que se combinaron dos feriados y el día de fumigación en la escuela, por eso tengo mucho tiempo libre pero a partir del miércoles vuelvo a mi vida normal así que desde esa fecha tardare más en actualizar. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo.

* * *

Ya llevaban unas cuantas horas caminando, su cliente era un hombre llamado Tsubasa, el era dueño de varios negocios y tierras en Tanzaku.

Naruto estaba un poco nervioso, aunque Kurama le advirtió de los pequeños cambios nunca creyó que pasar la prueba de Kakashi a la primera ocasionaría no hacer las molestas misiones de rango D, pero el tener una misión que no había hecho antes le pareció extraño, además tenia un mal presentimiento.

Ciertamente a todos les dio asco la clase de persona que era su cliente, no paraba de hablar de los burdeles que poseía o de sus tierras que fueron confiscadas a pobres aldeanos. El hombre daba la impresión de ser un dueño de un banco por toda la fortuna de la que ostentaba.

Luego de unas tediosas horas de caminata se detuvieron a descansar, todavía tenían dos días más de viaje y querían guardar sus energías para el regreso.

-Que les párese si ustedes hacen el primer turno de guardia-dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto y a Sasuke.

-De acuerdo-respondieron ambos.

Luego de una pequeña comida todos hicieron sus carpas y se fueron a dormir mientras el rubio y el azabache rodearon la pequeña fogata que hicieron para calentar la comida.

-Naruto-

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan fuerte?-

-Siempre lo fui-

-Entonces ¿por qué actuabas como idiota en la academia?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo Iruka-sensei cuando cuestione sobre los equipos…dijo que pondrían al mejor con el peor de la clase para equilibrar los grupos…yo sabia que por ser el novato numero uno te pondrían un gran sensei que te diera un gran entrenamiento…me pase por idiota para recibir ese gran entrenamiento y así hacerme mas fuerte para poder cumplir mis sueños-obviamente era una mentira pero no podía decirle que era un viajero del tiempo, pero la respuesta que le dio era convincente.

-Ya veo-dijo pensativo-sabes…tu podrías ser un gran rival.

-Jejeje, gracias-

La noche estaba en su apogeo, la luz del fuego era la única iluminación de la zona, allí se encontraban los dos chicos mirando el fuego, el silencio reinaba y lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de los anímeles que pasaban ocasionalmente. Tuvieron que quedarse mas tiempo de lo previsto ya que Sakura no se quería despertar para su turno.

Naruto se puso alerta ya que pudo sentir dos chakras que se acercaban lentamente.

-Sasuke, dos ninjas se acercan-rápidamente se puso en posición de batalla.

-Pero que tenemos aquí dos pequeños guardaespaldas.-dijo uno de los ninjas. Sus vestimentas consistían en pantalones y remeras azules, con un chaleco sin mangas color verde y una capucha azul que les cubría los ojos.

-Solo entreguen al viejo y no saldrán lastimados-dijo el otro.

-Sasuke, fuego-no lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, Sasuke ya había enviado la bola de fuego y Naruto la complemento con dos ráfagas de viento de sus manos, luego de impactar a sus enemigos cayeron derrotados.

-Que patéticos-dijeron ambos chicos al mimo tiempo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Kakashi mientras todos salían de sus tiendas.

-Esos dos de allá querían llevarse al señor Tsubasa-

-Yo creí que nos contrato para protegerlo de bandidos, no de ninjas, señor…¿qué nos oculta?-decía un serio Kakashi.

-De acuerdo, les contare todo pero por favor no me dejen solo-dijo mientras todos asentían-hace unos años yo me asocie con un hombre llamado Hotaru, fuimos socios un buen tiempo, compramos un local y contratamos empleados para que trabajen para nosotros en nuestra casa de juegos. El negocio fue la mejor inversión de mi vida, el dinero llego muy rápido y nuestro éxito se hizo asombroso, pero un día tuve una discusión con Hotaru y termino tan mal que cerramos la casa de juegos y nos dividimos el dinero. Yo compre otro local y monte una casa de juegos, otra vez gane mucho dinero así que expandí el local mas y mas hasta que opaco al local de Hotaru, luego compre burdeles y conseguí todavía mas dinero que luego gaste para crear el primer casino de Tanzaku…Desde ese día mi negocio creció y creció hasta eliminar la todos los otros. Luego funde un banco para dar prestamos a las personas, de ahí vino mi fortuna en tierras que le embargábamos a los que no pagaban. Un día me entere que Hotaru tenia una enfermedad mortal y que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, no le di importancia hasta que descubrí que el estaba celoso de mi gran éxito y como estaba por morir decidió matarme "por haberle quitado el dinero que debió de ser de el" o al menos eso dijo-

-¿Y esos ninjas fueron contratados por Hotaru?-

-Exacto Kakashi, ellos son dos de los siete subordinados de Tetseru-

-¡Tetseru! Se refiere al renegado de Iwa-pregunto Kakashi y Tsubasa asintió.

-¿Quién es ese Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Sakura.

-Tetseru es un ninja renegado de Iwa de clase S, es especialista en el uso de su zanbato, según el libro bingo su forma favorita de matar es encerrar a sus enemigos en pilares de tierra dejándole solo la cabeza a fuera para Lugo cortársela con su arma, gracias a eso consiguió el apodo de "el verdugo de la tierra"-

-¡Que horrible!-dijo Sakura asustada al pensar en estar en esa situación.

Naruto trago saliva, el no estaba asustado por en ninja sino que estaba asustado por sus compañeros, ellos no tendrían oportunidad.

-Si nos hubiera avisado de esto antes la misión seria catalogada de rango A-dijo molesto Kakashi mientras que a Naruto esta escena se le asía familiar.

-Es que no quería pagar tanto por solo llevarme-a todos les desagrado su comentario pero no dijeron nada.

-Al no querer pagar mas dinero nos puso a todos en peligro-dijo Kakashi mientras señalaba al grupo genin-estos chicos son genin, el rango mas bajo y para colmo esta es su primera misión y por su culpa puede que sea la ultima-luego de eso se tranquilizo-por tener la osadía de mentirnos esta misión subirá a rango A y por lo tanto tendrá que pagar el costo de una misión de ese rango, ¿entendido?-

-S…ss…si Kakashi-dijo sintiéndose intimidado.

-Yo me encargare de estos dos y luego montare guardia-le dijo el maestro a sus alumnos.

-De acuerdo Kakashi-sensei-dijeron para luego ir a dormir.

* * *

Ya había pasado casi tres días desde el ataque. Su sensei decidió retrasarse un día más para entrenarlos en el escalamiento de árboles, al igual que la vez anterior Sakura lo logro a la primera, el fallo apropósito un par de veces para disimular para que Lugo los tres le enseñaran a Sasuke, el echo de que tuviera tres personas que lo instruían mejoro su aprendizaje e hizo que tardara un día entero en aprender la técnica. Ya el tercer día retomaron el camino sin ningún inconveniente, y ahora se encontraban en el cuarto día. Estaba por anochecer y cuando eso sucediera deberían descansar para llegar a la ciudad en la mañana, realmente ese pequeño contratiempo de los ninjas los había atrasado mucho.

En ese momento se encontraban rodeando el fuego de la pequeña fogata que hicieron para calentarse en esa fría noche, pero su suerte nunca duraba lo suficiente.

-Kakashi hace mucho que no te veo, supongo que dejaste de ser ninja para ser niñera de esos tres mocosos jeje-dijo Tetseru mientras salía de las sombras, el ninja vestía una camisa de mangas cortas color azul oscuro y arriba de esta tenia un chaleco táctico, el resto de sus brazos estaba cubierto por vendas, tenia un pantalón color gris oscuro y botas ninja color negro, tenia cabello corto y de color marrón semi oscuro y poseía una banda ninja de Iwa con una raya que la atravesaba denotando que era un ninja renegado y sosteniéndolo con el brazo derecho estaba un gigantesco zanbato. Detrás de el había cinco chicos vestidos como los que habían mandado antes.

-Ríndete Kakashi, tu y yo tenemos un nivel parecido pero tus genin no podrán con mis aprendices chunin y aunque pudieran derrotar a uno todavía estarían los otros cuatro-Kakashi se puso pensativo ante esto, sus estudiantes no podrían con esos cinco y para cuando sus alumnos estén derrotados los chunin ayudaran a su maestro y podría perder la batalla, pero no podía simplemente rendirse, en pocas palabras no sabia que hacer.

-Pero si te rindes no podré ver tu cara cuando mis muchachos maten a los tuyos, así que a pelear-y se puso en posición de batalla-dos contra los mocosos y uno contra la mocosa-.

Sakura estaba aterrada uno de los ninjas se acerco, ella intento atacar con unos shurikens pero fueron evadidos fácilmente, el ninja hizo unos sellos y le tiro un chorro de agua que apenas pudo esquivar, luego le lanzo unos kunais pero el usuario del agua salto para esquivarlos pero cuando estaba por atacarla una explosión le dio de lleno haciendo que chocara contra un árbol.

-Necesitaras más que unos pequeños explosivos para derrotarme- nuevamente se lanzo a pelear.

Sasuke tenia problemas en su batalla. Sus enemigos eran muy fuertes, uno poseía el elemento fuego y el otro el elemento viento. Era realmente frustrante no poder dañarlos, primero intento con una bola de fuego que le fue devuelta y potenciada por el viento del enemigo, luego intento con sus armas arrojadizas para que fueran cortadas por el viento y finalmente les mando un kunai con etiqueta explosiva que fue interceptada por una bola de fuego haciendo que explote antes de llegar a su objetivo.

* * *

Naruto ya había analizado a sus enemigos, uno poseía el elemento rayo y el otro el elemento tierra. Rápidamente se fijo en los otros combates, su sensei tenia una batalla pareja en donde ninguno de los dos cedía, por otro lado Sasuke y Sakura tenían problemas, el azabache ni siquiera los podía tocar y la pelirosa se estaba cansando mientras que su rival estaba en perfectas condiciones, rápidamente formulo una forma de vencer a los cinco enemigos. Unas paredes de tierra se levantaron del suelo tratando de aplastarlo pero el salto para esquivar, luego vio como una corriente eléctrica lo estaba por alcanzar pero la neutralizo con una corriente de aire, el enemigo trato de enterrarlo en el piso pero salio del peligro con otro salto, otra vez lo atacaron con electricidad pero esta vez fue un gran rayo envés de una corriente pequeña, pero para desgracia de los ninjas eso era lo que Naruto quería.

-estilo de sellado Uzumaki: sello absoluto-entonces puso la palma de su mano izquierda al frente y el rayo impacto en ella pero fue absorbido por el sello que tenia la forma de un remolino.

**-Perfecto, tu sello es perfecto, con este sello puedes sellar lo que sea personas, chakra, objetos físicos, ataques, etc. Lo bueno de estar sellado en Mito fue que aprendí mucho sobre sellos jejeje-**

-Gracias por enseñármelo Kurama-respondió mentalmente Naruto.

**-Ya te dije una vez que no me agradecieras, me da escalofríos-**

-¡Que demoños hiciste!-dijo uno de los ninjas al ver su ataque absorbido.

-Nada importante le respondió con calma, entonces utilizo un Shunshin para acercarse al usuario del elemento rayo, cundo estuvo cerca dio un pequeño salto mientras concentraba chakra en su puño y antes de que el su rival pudiera reaccionar le dio un puñetazo en la nuca enterrando un poco su cabeza en el suelo y dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Que hallas derrotado a mi compañero no significa que me derrotaras-dijo de manera retadora

-¿Eso crees?-contesto el rubio, entonces puso sus manos a la altura de su cara y concentro chakra en las uñas, y derepente unas largas uñas de chakra blanco se extendieron.

-Las llamo garras de viento y son capases de cortar acero como si fuera papel-dijo el ojiazul con una cara sádica mientras se acercaba. Su enemigo a ver que el genin intentaba rasguñarlo con esas garras creo un muro de tierra pero fue literalmente cortado como papel, dio un salto para atrás y levanto un muro de roca obteniendo el mismo resultado una y otra vez hasta que se quedo sin chakra. Naruto solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza para derrotarlo, y luego fue a asistir a Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en problemas, solo tenia chakra para hacer una sola bola de fuego y sus enemigos todavía tenían chakra, pero antes de intentar otro ataque Naruto se puso al frente.

-No tengo tiempo así que los derrotare de un golpe-dijo para luego arrojar una bola de humo pero cuando esta se disperso los ninjas estaban en perfectas condiciones y atrás de ellos muchos kunais incrustados en los árboles.

-Parece que tu ataque fallo-dijo uno de los dos ninjas.

-No lo creo-dijo Naruto para que luego una explosión mandara a volar a los enemigos asiento que choquen sus cabezas con los árboles y sin posibilidades de continuar.

-Naruto…que…que hiciste-dijo Sasuke asombrado, el ni siquiera los pudo tocar y Naruto los acababa de derrotar.

-Cuando arroje la bomba de humo mi objetivo no fue atacarlos con los kunais, solo hice esto para que no sospecharan que puse explosivos en el piso y los cubrí con el jutsu de capa de invisibilidad-dijo mientras que Sasuke se golpeaba mentalmente por no habérsele ocurrido a el-tenemos que ayudar a Sakura-y ambos fueron con ella

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el piso agotada y empapada, su enemigo la había derrotado pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron al frente. El ninja trato de apartarlos con un fuerte chorro de agua que fue contrarrestado con una ráfaga de viento empapando al enemigo.

-Liberar-dijo Naruto poniendo su mano al frente.

El sello se abrió liberando el ataque eléctrico antes sellado y derrotando a su enemigo.

-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo Naruto con tono burlón.

* * *

Kakashi estaba en serios problemas, se distrajo por un segundo al escuchar un grito de dolor y al mirar pudo ver a Naruto derrotando al ultimo chunin, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar un pequeño pilar de tierra le dio un golpe ascendente el la barbilla haciendo que quede vulnerable y Tetseru aprovecho ese momento para aprisionar al ninja en un pilar de tierra dejándole solo la cabeza fuera.

-Párese que es día de ejecución jejeje-dijo el ninja renegado mientras reía con locura.

-¡Llévense a Tsubasa y váyanse de aquí ¡ES UNA ORDEN!-grito Kakashi, ciertamente el no podría soportar ver a sus alumnos muertos.

-No lo creo Kakashi-sensei, no lo abandonaremos-dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Naruto!?, ¡tu no podrías contra el!-

-No lo abandonare sensei-

-¡Te di una orden, cúmplela!-

-Aquellos que rompen las reglas son considerados basura, pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros y amigos, son peor que basura-dijo con firmeza el rubio.

Kakashi se quedo sin palabras, por un segundo paso por su mente la imagen de Obito aplastado por la roca y la muerte de Rin, al pesar en eso soltó una pequeña lagrima mientras miraba el piso.

Naruto decidió que debía proteger a sus amigos, no podría soportar verlos morir, no de nuevo.

Naruto tomo un kunai y corrió hacia el ninja, concentro chakra en sus piernas y brazos para poder atacar y esquivar con mayor facilidad. Tenia que admitir que su enemigo era experto en el uso del zanbato, bloqueaba sus intentos de corte con mucha habilidad y precisión, pero en un descuido el renegado golpeo con la hoja de la espada al ojiazul haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-Parece que hay doble decapitación jejeje-dijo el renegado pero cuando alzo su espada para matar al rubio envés del niño había un tronco.

-Cobarde, sustituirse solo ara que se retrace tu muerte-decía mientras buscaba al rubio con la mirada. Pero lo siguiente que vio fue una senbon que se clavaba en su cuello y luego su cuerpo no reacciona y callo al piso.

-Je…je…je…nun…nunca te sustituiste…solo te transformaste en el tronco…je…je…muy ingenioso…pero que me hiciste-dijo el ninja mientras miraba al rubio levantarse.

-Esa senbon tiene un veneno y un paralizante que al combinarlos alteran tu sistema nervioso y no permiten que te muevas demasiado, incluso te esta costando hablar-Se levanto del suelo y con sus garras de aire corto el pilar que aprisionaba a su sensei. Ya reincorporado Kakashi y sus alumnos se acercaron a Tetseru que esta pálido.

-Oye…ricitos de oro…ven aquí…que tengo…a…algo para ti-dijo el renegado mientras el ojiazul se acercaba.

-Mi zanbato aho…ahora es tuyo…te lo ganaste al derrotarme…mocoso-Naruto se sorprendió ante esto-Antes…esa arma fu…fue de mi padre…y…y me la regalo…cuando lo vencí…en un combate a muerte…es una…espada muy especial…puedes fluir chakra en ella sin problemas y… y además es muy liviana-Naruto tomo el zanbato, era verdad era tan liviana como un kunai-cuídala y…si te mueres…voy a quitártela je…je…je-

-Tenemos que completar la misión, vámonos-dijo Kakashi que empezó a alejarse y sus alumnos y Tsubasa lo siguieron.

* * *

Tres días después, el equipo siete regreso a Konoha. Naruto había sellado la espada en su brazo para que fuera practico llevarla, Sasuke y Sakura ya se habían curado completamente de sus heridas y estaban listos para otra misión y Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido por el desempeño de su equipo, no solo vencieron a cinco chunin sino que Naruto engaño y venció a un jonin, eso sin dudas era un gran logro, tendría que hablar con el Hokage para informarle de sus alumnos.

-Ya pueden irse, yo le daré el informe a Hokage-sama-y todos se fueron en direcciones distintas.

* * *

Bueno aquí termino todo, hubiera actualizado ayer de no ser que fue el cumpleaños de mi primo y tuve la mayor parte del día ocupado.

**Alvaraiz: **Gracias por tu consejo trate de ponerlo en practica pero se me hizo difícil, aun así no me daré por vencido, tratare de mejorar mi calidad de escritura.

**7 siniestro:** Tengo en mente unos cuantos cambios para Naruto y cosas que no habían pasado antes jejejeje, pero eso es para más adelante. Todavía no pensé demasiado en los exámenes chunin(pero les adelanto que allí abra una gran sorpresa jejeje) pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

**Sheblunar: **Si Naruto llegara a tener pareja "CREO" que será un OC.

**Kaira Raiton Kurama: **Naruto tiene muchísimo poder, el capitulo 645 es una muestra de ello. No tengo planeado que Sarutobi se entere(demasiado). Es genial que te guste mi historia y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

**Anakin Namikaze:** El sello de alma se quedara un buen tiempo sino todo seria muy aburrido, imagínate que el sello se sale y obtiene todo su poder, mataría a Kabuto, Orochimaru, Obito y otros sin siquiera sudar y eso seria aburrido, peo si quieres leer un fic donde Naruto viaja en el tiempo y tiene todo su poder te recomiendo: Una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo destino la tengo en mis favoritos porque me gusta la trama, lastima que el autor tarda mucho en actualiza. Y en cuanto al arma de Naruto, desde el principio había decidido cual seria, y no es ninguna de las que mencionaste, y el zanbato será un arma que guardara pero no es el arma de la que hable el capitulo anterior.

Espero que les allá gustado. El próximo capitulo empieza la saga de el país de las olas.


	4. Visiones de muerte

Hola mis queridos lectores ¿como están?, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo anterior. Como prometí aquí empieza la saga del país de las olas, espero que les guste. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo….

* * *

Naruto estaba caminando por la aldea recordando los sucesos pasados. Después de volver de la misión contra el renegado de Iwa estuvo entrenando mucho. Había conseguido unos pesos para entrenar con su velocidad, también aprendió a manejar su zanbato e incluso podía usar la hoja de la espada como abanico para mandar corrientes de aire mucho mas fuertes de lo normal, estaba trabajando en unos jutsus nuevos pero todavía no podía perfeccionarlos, estuvo entrenándose en taijutsu y logro mejorar su fuerza y resistencia. Para su sorpresa Sasuke lo invito a el y a Sakura a un entrenamiento de taijutsu, desde ese día una vez a la semana practicaron los tres juntos, el les recomendó el uso de pesos para incrementar su velocidad, Sasuke se puso pesos de alrededor de diez kilos y Sakura de seis, el tenia de quince pero planeaba aumentar a veinticinco. También se entreno en senjutsu, quería lograr el uso de energía de la naturaleza para golpear o mover cosas sin entrar en modo sennin, pero todavía no había progresado.

Ya había llegado el día en que le encomendarían al equipo siete llevar a Tazuna al país de las olas.

Después de una simple misión de caza de animales al equipo siete le dan la misión de proteger al constructor de un puente y cuidarlo hasta que termine este.

Estuvieron caminando casi medio día, Naruto estaba aburrido, los hermanos diabólicos no habían aparecido, era extraño tendría que estar alerta por si pasaba algo interesante pero después de un hora se aburrió y no presto mucha atención a su entorno.

Se detuvieron para comer algo y luego seguir su camino, prendieron una fogata para cocinar una sopa, Naruto vio su vaso donde estaba el alimento, estaba apunto de llevárselo a la boca cuando su visión se empezó a nublar hasta que no pudo ver nada, todos los sonidos se remplazaron por gritos de terror y su vista había vuelto pero en vez de estar con su equipo todo lo que pudo ver fue una densa neblina que cubría todo y debajo de esta estaba un charco de sangre, la imagen cambio ahora el cielo se podía ver y era de noche, bajo la vista y vio el puente de Tazuna congelado y repleto de sangre.

-N…u…-

Ya podía escuchar algo y esa horrible visión había desaparecido.

-Na…u..o-

La visión volvió antes que el sonido y podía ver, aunque con dificultad, como lo estaban mirando.

-¡NARUTO!-

ya había vuelto a la normalidad, Sakura había gritado su nombre, se notaba que estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo jadeando y con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto su sensei.

-Nada-dijo mientras se levantaba y se adentraba en el bosque-voy a caminar-

-Pero si no has comido nada-no hubo respuesta.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-dijo Naruto que se había recuperado.

**-No tengo idea pero parecían visiones-**dijo mentalmente Kurama.

-¿Qué crees que las produzca?-

**-No lo se, pero no las ignores podrían ayudarnos-**

-No logro comprender de que se trataba-

**-Solo debes pensar, la sangre de seguro significa muerte, la niebla debe ser Zabuza y el hielo en el puente es Haku pero…-**

-Pero no sabemos si se refiere a la muerte de ellos o la de mi equipo-

**-Ten mucho cuidado con tus acciones y estate alerta todo el tiempo-**

-De acuerdo pero será mejor que vuelva-empezó a caminar por donde había venido.

* * *

Algo no estaba bien, nunca fueron atacados y pudieron llegar sanos y salvos, era realmente extraño, su sensei les estaba intentando enseñar a Sasuke y a Sakura el caminar por el agua, si uno comparaba los progresos del equipo con el equipo siete de su tiempo la diferencia era notoria, este equipo era mucho mejor, desde el comienzo aprendieron control de chakra y gracias a los entrenamientos semanales el taijutsu de su equipo mejoraba cada día, Sakura en unos meces tendría el nivel de un chunin bajo y Sasuke ya tenia ese nivel, y el ya tenia el nivel de un jonin promedio, claro que si contaban el modo sennin y el chakra de Kurama su nivel era mucho mas alto.

Eso le recordaba la sorpresa que se llevo al entrar a su paisaje mental y ver a Kurama encerrado en su viejo sello, luego de una charla con su inquilino dedujeron que el viaje en el tiempo no solo fue de chakra y mente, sino que también de alma, eso explicaría porque todavía tenia ese doloroso sello de alma. Había pensado en liberarlo pero si intentaba sacar el sello su padre aparecería para detenerlo y el no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente, de todas maneras el podía acceder al chakra de su lado yang, auque sea en pocas cantidades, ya que no se había fusionado con este.

Luego de un entrenamiento de ninjutsu y senjutsu decidió volver a la casa de Tazuna.

* * *

Por fin el azabache y la pelirosa lograron el arte de caminar sobre el agua y el estaba mejorando en el senjutsu, ya podía usar el chakra natural para mover pequeños objetos y había aumentado a treinticinco kilos los pesos de sus piernas, su velocidad subía con cada entrenamiento ya que se dedicaba principalmente al senjutsu y al taijutsu ya que en el ninjutsu todavía tenia gran habilidad. Todavía era de mañana así que fue al bosque. Cuando llego vio a Haku recolectando hierbas.

-_Tal vez fue eso, Zabuza fue herido en batalla y por eso no nos ataco-_dijo en un pensamiento el rubio.

-Hola ¿que haces?-pregunto amablemente.

-Estoy recogiendo hierbas medicinales para curar las heridas de un amigo, ¿quieres ayudarme?-pregunto el chico

_-Tenia razón-_se dijo mentalmente-claro, soy Naruto ¿comote llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Haku-el miro a su frente-por la banda en la cabeza debes ser un ninja-

-Si soy un ninja de bajo rango-respondió con una sonrisa-mi sensei me estuvo entrenando estos días para la protección de nuestro cliente-

-Dime ¿eres fuerte?-su curiosidad notaba.

-Todavía no mucho-esbozó una sonrisa-pero planeo hacerme fuerte para proteger lo que es importante para mi-

Haku sonrío ante esto.

Estuvieron charlando unos minutos mas hasta que Sasuke lo llamo para que protegieran a Tazuna.

Fue muy aburrido para Naruto el estar pendiente del constructor, el ya sabia que Zabuza no atacaría hoy sino que lo haría el día de mañana. Decidió salir a entrenar por la noche ya que tubo todo el día ocupado. Activo su modo sennin y empezó a practicar senjutsu, gracias a la kata de los sapos podía usar la energía natural como una extensión de su cuerpo pero Naruto quería usar la misma habilidad sin estar en modo sennin, lo que implica recolectar chakra natural y usarlo para atacar y no para el modo sennin, pero no tenia muchos progresos, también fue un logro poder hacer dos Rasenshuruken como antes. También estuvo practicando genjutsu, realmente no era nada bueno en eso pero podía hacer genjutsus aceptables.

Ya había estado un buen tiempo entrenado así que decidió volver a la casa de su cliente para descansar.

Al igual que la ves anterior se quedo dormido y se fueron sin el, en cierta forma eso era bueno ya que podría proteger a la familia de Tazuna. Salio del hogar para vigilar, estuvo patrullando hasta que gracias a su habilidad de sentimientos negativos pudo sentir seis personas que se acercaban así que fue a ver quienes eran para confrontarlos si era necesario.

Se llevo una pequeña sorpresa al ver quienes eran, ciertamente los matones de Gato no eran un problema, el como genin los había derrotado, pero los otros cuatro podían serlo y si se descuidaba estaría en problemas, así que se puso frente a ellos y cerro los ojos.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí un niño miedoso-dijo con burla uno de los matones.

-No te confíes, el es muy inteligente y poderoso-respondió Tetseru mientras lo miro-mocoso quiero mi arma, estoy cansado de usar un arma tan pequeña-dijo mientras sostenía una katana.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?-pregunto el rubio.

-Estuve apunto de morir pero fui salvado por uno de mis subordinados que me dio medicinas hasta que me recuperé, luego de eso les seguí el rastro a tu equipo-

-¿Por qué?-le interrumpió el rubio.

-Porque tienes mi zanbato especial y lo quiero devuelta-respondió de manera amenazante.

-¿Porque te aliaste con gato?-pregunto Naruto mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Te lo acabo de decir, quería recuperar mi arma, además quería tener el gusto de matarte por haberme vencido y por dejar incapacitados a dos de mis subordinados-

-¿Incapacitados?-dijo el rubio.

-Los que derrotaste con la explosión no se recuperaron a pesar de que el subordinado de Zabuza les consiguió hierbas medicinales y como me eran inútiles en ese estado los mate para que no estorbaran-dijo como si no importara.

Sus enemigos se pusieron en posición de batalla y el levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Su pupila se convirtió en una línea horizontal, sus ojos adquirieron un color amarillento y alrededor de estos aparecieron marcas de color anaranjado.

-¿Qué demonios hizo?-pregunto uno de los matones.

-que importa, sigue siendo un niñito-respondió el otro-oye mocoso si te rindes ahora talvez no te hagamos mucho dañ-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Naruto se acerco a toda velocidad y con un golpe a cada uno mando a volar a los matones luego saco su zanbato y se acerco a uno de los subordinados y se preparo para cortarlo a la mitad, este rápidamente desenvaino su katana pero a no tener tiempo para esquivar el corte intento bloquearlo. Fue muy malo para el que Naruto allá fluido chakra de viento es su espada haciéndola súper cortante lo que ocasiono que tanto el como su espada fueran cortados a la mitad.

-Tres menos-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sicótica.

Arrojo su zanbato al aire y rápidamente creo dos clones y estos prepararon un rasengan en sus manos y con una gran velocidad incrusto los ataques en el pecho de los dos subordinados restantes derrotándolos.

Tetseru se distrajo al ver a su enemigo arrojar su preciada arma lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta a los clones del rubio para atacarlo dándole un rasengan en su espalda dejándolo indefenso y luego el original tomo el zanbato en el aire y con un movimiento rápido le corto la cabeza a Tetseru.

Pudo sentir el chakra de su sensei, sus compañeros de equipo, el de Haku y Zabuza, llego rápidamente al puente.

Lo primero que vio fue a Sakura en el piso agotada y a los hermanos demoniacos derrotados, Tazuna se escondió detrás de unas cajas y ni siquiera lo vio pasar. Luego vio a Sasuke siendo derrotado por Haku en su domo de hielo, aprovechó que el modo sennin y empezó a romper los muros de hielo.

Haku quiso detenerlo pero solo consiguió ser golpeado cuando salio de uno de sus muros, cuando se recupero del golpe pudo ver como el domo fue destruido y el chico rubio se acercaba

_-lo siento Zabuza-sama pero este niño me supera-_dijo Haku para si mismo.

-Haku…no tienes porque vivir así, puedes hacer una nueva vida, puedes revivir tu clan o venir con nosotros a Konoha…no tienes que morir porque ya no le sirves a Zabuza-dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

-Cuando mi padre mato a mi madre yo me descontrole y asesine a mi padre accidentalmente, desde ese día estuve vagando por las calles, hasta que Zabuza-sama me ayudo y a diferencia de el resto de las personas el no me odiaba, el me veía como alguien útil… y eso me hace sentir feliz-dijo Haku llorando-siento que somos parecidos, ambos fuimos rescatados de nuestra soledad por la gente que queremos…yo ya no tengo ninguna utilidad para la persona que me quiere y por eso no tengo ninguna utilidad, ya no tengo nada porque luchar, no tengo nada que me haga sentir que necesito seguir vivo…por eso debes matarme, cumple tu sueño y se feliz-

-¿No hay otra solución?-dijo Naruto.

-No…siento mucho el obligarte a hacer esto-

-Yo lo siento mucho mas-respondió con tristeza, saco un kunai y se lo clavo en el estomago a Haku

-Gracias…Naruto- dijo Haku para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Kakashi estaba a punto de matar a Zabuza cuando el chico que había venido con el se interpuso en su camino, pudo detenerse antes de impactarlo pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico moría por un kunai que tenia clavado. El chico no resistió más tiempo y callo al suelo ante la mirada de los dos ninjas

-Lo siento…Zabuza-sama…pero no pude derrotar al niño rubio-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Kakashi se sorprendió, Zabuza le dijo que Tetseru y su equipo fueron por Naruto para matarlo, pero al parecer el los había vencido y además también venció al chico de Zabuza.

-Haku, perdóname-dijo Zabuza-te dije que no te trataría como los demás, que no te asesinaría, pero te envíe a la muerte por mis sueños y ahora sufres, pero a pesar de todo yo siempre te quise y siempre te querré como si fueras mi familia-dijo Zabuza llorando mientras Haku cerraba los ojos.

Los perros de Kakashi desaparecieron, le habían mordido tan fuerte al ninja renegado que este ya había perdido demasiada sangre y pronto moriría, la batalla había sido ganada.

Los hombres contratados por Gato hicieron acto de presencia, rápidamente fueron repelidos por las ráfagas de viento cortante de Naruto que no estaba de humor, en la entrada del puente se podía ver a todo el pueblo que había venido a ayudar y a Sasuke que se había recuperado y a su lado a Sakura llorando. Empezó a caer nieve y Zabuza se arrastro por el piso para morir junto a Haku y Gato murió ahogado al caer del puente en la huida.

* * *

El puente había sido terminado y el equipo siete volvía a Konoha

-Abuelo el puente ya esta listo pero, ¿qué nombre le pondrás?-dijo Inari.

-Ese chico que nos dio esperanza y nos a ayudado aunque no se lo pedimos…ese chico es Naruto y creo que como el a hecho tanto por nosotros debemos hacer algo por el…creo que lo llamare El Gran Puente Naruto-dijo Tazuna mientras veía al equipo siete alejase.

* * *

Ya habían regresado a Konoha después de su misión en el país de las olas y su sensei lo había citado a el solo para recibir un pequeño entrenamiento.

-Naruto los ninjas tienen diferentes elementos que pueden dominar, cada ninja tiene una afinidad, que es el elemento que más facilidad tiene para dominar-dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba una hoja de papel-hay casos raros donde una persona posee una afinidad pero también tiene semi-afinidades-

-¿Qué es eso Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto el rubio.

-Por ejemplo imagina que hay un hombre con afinidad al rayo y una mujer con afinidad a la tierra, si esas personas tiene un hijo el pequeño puede tener afinidad a fuego o a rayo, eso es lo mas normal, pero en raros casos el niño puede tener afinidad al fuego pero una gran facilidad al rayo casi al nivel de una afinidad, eso es una semi-afinidad y en caso de tener una primero se manifestara en el papel la afinidad y luego la semi-afinidad-le extendió un papel al rubio-estas hojas especiales nos dirán cual es tu afinidad y si tienes una semi-afinidad, solo debes aplicar chakra y veremos los resultados.-

El rubio tomo el papel y aplico chakra. El papel se corto en dos como la vez anterior, pero para su sorpresa uno de los trozos de papel se quemo y el otro se empapo.

-Impresionante, tienes afinidad al viento y semi-afinidad al fuego y al agua-dijo Kakashi sin notar la cara de sorprendido del ninja.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, el próximo capitulo será de los exámenes chunin y allí abra cambios importantes(en especial en la segunda etapa), tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos y de no condensar la historia en uno o dos capítulos.

**Sheblunar:**En el caso de que tenga ya se quien será y es OC.

**7 siniestro****:** Si sabia eso del viaje del tiempo pero tenia planeado que se explicara más adelante, pero tu review hizo que aceleré un poco mis planes, de todas maneras el viaje en el tiempo será explicado más detalladamente en el futuro, y gracias por los fics que me aconsejaste.

**Zero Ancient Wolf: **Gracias por tu review y es genial que te guste la idea y como soy novato todavía no soy muy bueno, pero no me rendire.

Una ultima cosa, no se si existe eso de las semi-afinidades pero me surguio la idea por el hecho de que se puede tener mas de un elemento.


	5. Examenes chunin: primera parte

Hola a todos, aquí esta el capitulo de los exámenes chunin, es un poco corto pero el próximo será mas largo lo prometo y una cosa, lo de porque Naruto posee semi-afinidades se explicara después.

* * *

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido, el sabia que tenia afinidad al viento, pero no sabia que existían semi-afinidades y mucho menos que el tenia dos.

-Es extraño que un ninja tenga semi-afinidades, pero que tenga dos es todavía más extraño-dijo su sensei-toma esto-y le extendió tres pergaminos-estos pergaminos contienen instrucciones de cómo usar tu chakra elemental y además contiene algunos jutsus-

-Gracias sensei-agradeció el rubio.

-Ahora debo irme tengo una reunión con Hokage-sama-

Naruto empezó a mirar los pergaminos, el de elemento viento no le servia ya que el dominaba ese elemento, pero los otros dos tendría que empezar a practicar, creo diez clones, cinco para el elemento fuego y cinco para el agua. Empezó a caminar por la aldea hasta que vio a Temari y Kankuro, y este ultimo discutía con Sakura por haberse chocado.

-Mira por donde caminas mocosa-dijo Kankuro

-Tu no me das ordenes-respondió una enojada Sakura.

-Parece que voy a tener que darte una lección-el titiritero empezó a quitarle las vendas que cubrían a su marioneta, pero fue detenido por una piedra que lanzo el Uchiha desde un árbol.

-¿Quién te crees para comportarte así en nuestra aldea?-

-¡¿Y tu quien te crees para hablarme así?!-

-Es suficiente Kankuro-se escucho la voz de Gaara en el árbol-ensucias el nombre de nuestra aldea con tu actitud-

-Ga…Gaa…Gaara yo solo estaba-pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

-Cállate o te mato-dijo con una voz sin emociones.

-De acuerdo fue mi culpa-dijo Kankuro

Gaara bajo del árbol al igual que el Uchiha.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y el de ustedes-decía mientras miraba a los hermanos de la arena.

-Soy Gaara del desierto, ella es mi hermana Temari y el mi hermano Kankuro, estamos aquí por los exámenes chunin-

-Espero poder enfrentarme a ustedes, en especial a ti Gaara-y los tres hermanos desaparecieron en un Shunshin de arena.

* * *

En otro lugar de la aldea el Hokage estaba en una reunión para decidir quienes participarían en los exámenes chunin.

-¿Qué sensei quisiera postular a sus alumnos para el examen?-dijo el viejo Hokage mientras fumaba.

Kakashi se acerco y dijo-yo Kakashi Hatake recomiendo a Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y a Sasuke Uchiha para que participen en la prueba de acenso de grado-dijo el ninja copia sorprendiendo a Iruka.

-Yo Kurenai Yuhi recomiendo a Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y a Shino Aburame para que participen en la prueba de acenso de grado-Iruka no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Yo Asuma Sarutobi recomiendo a Ino Yamanaka, a Shikamaru Nara y a Choji Akimichi para que participen en la prueba de acenso de grado-Iruka ya no resistió.

-Hokage-sama yo tuve a esos niños en la academia y se mejor que nadie sus capacidades, ellos tienen talento pero eso no será suficiente para que pasen la prueba, necesitan más experiencia-

-Yo tenia seis años menos que Naruto cuando pase la prueba-dijo Kakashi con indiferencia.

-¡Pero Naruto no es como tú!-grito Iruka.

-Siempre se quejan de sus misiones y dicen que quieren un verdadero reto y creo que esta prueba es lo que buscan-argumento Kakashi-entiendo que te preocupes por ellos, pero hace tiempo que no son tus alumnos, ahora están bajo mi responsabilidad-

-Kakashi, Iruka tiene razón yo no dejé que mi equipo se presentara el año pasado para que se hicieran lo suficientemente fuertes, deja que disfruten de su juventud-dijo Gai que se unió a la conversación.

-Eres muy blando Gai, o acaso tienes miedo de que mi equipo derrote al tullo-contesto el ninja copia.

-Esto es suficiente-les llamo la atención el Hokage-ahora escuchare otras recomendaciones-y la discusión termino ahí.

* * *

Al día siguiente el equipo siete había sido citado, en el puente, por su sensei para darles una noticia.

-Buenos días-dijo Kakashi apareciendo frente a sus alumnos-siento mucho el retraso es que me perdí en el camino de la vida-

-_Mentiroso_-fue el pensamiento de sus alumnos.

-Sé que es un poco apresurado pero los he recomendado para que participen en la prueba de asenso a medio grado-dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles-aquí están las solicitudes-les entrego los papeles-los he recomendado pero no voy a forzarlos a que participen, si quieren hacerlo solamente firmen la solicitud y preséntense en el aula trescientos uno mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, eso es todo-y desapareció en un Shunshin de un remolino de hojas.

-Creo que será una gran oportunidad para ver mis capacidades-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

_-podré pelear con gente realmente fuerte-_eran los pensamientos de Sasuke.

-Con tu talento, mi fuerza y tu inteligencia Sakura podremos ganar-decía el rubio para alentar a su compañera.

_-_¿Enserio crees eso Naruto?-pregunto la pelirosa

-Claro que si, tu eres la inteligente-

-Y sabes detectar técnicas ilusorias mejor que nosotros, en eso eres la mejor-complemento Sasuke.

-Eres una gran kunoichi, nunca lo olvides-agrego el ojiazul sacándole una sonrisa a Sakura

-Entonces los tres iremos-dijo ella

* * *

Al día siguiente los clones del rubio se habían disipado dándole toda la información al original que ahora sabia unos cuantos jutsus de fuego y agua luego se fue a encontrar con sus compañeros.

El equipo siete se encontró con el aula con genjutsu bloqueada por dos sujetos

-Entiéndanlo-dijo el hombre con marcas en su cara-ustedes no sirven para esto, la prueba de asenso es extremadamente difícil, nosotros lo hemos intentado por tres años y siempre reprobamos-

-Además-dijo el otro-ser chunin significa ser capitán de un equipo y no creo que unos niños como ustedes puedan hacer bien el trabajo-

-Muy lindo el discurso pero no es aquí donde voy -dijo Sasuke mientras todos los miraban con confusión-si tanto quieren que no hagamos la prueba debieron ir al aula indicada envés de poner una ilusión-

-vaya vaya te diste cuenta, no son tan sonsos como pensé-dijo el sujeto de barba mientras se desactivaba el genjutsu mostrando que esa era el aula doscientos uno -pero necesitas mas que eso para pasar-

El sujeto trato de atacar al Uchiha pero se detuvo al tener la hoja del zanbato en el cuello apunto de cortar este. Luego de eso los sujetos se metieron al aula.

Entonces el chico de verde se acerco al grupo.

-Hola mi nombre es Rock Lee-y miro a la pelirosa-Sakura ¡¿quieres ser mi novia?!, ¡yo te protegeré hasta el final!-dijo Lee con una sonrisa brillante para solo recibir una negativa de la chica, entonces el chico de ojos blancos se acerco.

-Ustedes dos, ¿cuales son sus nombres?-dijo mirando al rubio y al azabache.

-Es de mala educación preguntarle el nombre a alguien sin antes presentarse-contesto Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga-

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha-

-Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-

-Vámonos que no queremos llegar tarde-dijo Sakura.

-Hey Lee, nosotros también debemos irnos-dijo Neji.

-Adelántense, luego los alcanzo-

El equipo siete ya se encontraba dentro del salón trescientos uno, luego de un corto enfrentamiento de Sasuke contra Lee y de la aparición de su sensei Gai, el equipo siguió su camino, se encontraron con su propio sensei y luego entraron al salón.

El Uchiha fue interceptado por Ino que fue a abrasarlo, luego apareció el resto del equipo diez y también el equipo ocho.

-Hola Hinata ¿cómo estas?-pregunto a la peliazul que se puso roja.

-Bi…bien Naruto estoy bien-contesto ella.

-Hey ustedes novatos hacen mucho ruido-dijo una voz.

Naruto se sorprendió, el pensó que seria Kabuto pero la persona que les hablo era un chico de aproximadamente dieciséis tenia una banda ninja de Konoha en su frente y su cabello era negro y largo. Tenia una chaqueta marrón oscuro y una camisa gris, también traía pantalones verde oscuro y unas sandalias ninja azules.

-No deberían hacer tanto escándalo, no creo que pasen a la primera yo estoy aquí por séptima vez, esto no es fácil-contesto el chico

-Oye tu, nos podrías dar algo de ayuda-pregunto Sakura.

-Mi nombre es Satoru y con gusto los ayudo-contesto este.

Naruto ya lo había decidido, lo mataría cuando lo viera en el bosque de la muerte, al parecer es el sustituto de Kabuto, era una lastima ya que si Kabuto aparecía lo mataría y así no generaría problemas en el futuro, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Volvió a prestar atención y vio que estaban hablando de Lee y Gaara entonces dijo.

-¡No me importa quienes sean, los derrotare a todos!-todos lo miraron con mala cara.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo Ibiki, el encargado de la primera prueba, apareció y explico las reglas del examen y todos empezaron a contestar como podían, pero Naruto ya tenia esto cubierto, se concentro y detecto a la persona que habían puesto para que se copiaran de el. Naruto no le había gritado a todo el mundo ,que el los vencería, por nada usando su habilidad de detectar sentimientos negativos pudo saber que estaba pensando, tubo suerte de que los que sabían las respuestas fueran resentidos. Ciertamente contestar las preguntas no tenia relevancia pero el estaba entrenando su habilidad para mejorarla.

Luego llego la décima pregunta y al igual que la vez anterior le dio ánimos a todos haciendo que muchos se queden y luego Ibiki les informo que habían pasado la primera prueba, luego apareció Anko y los llevo al bosque de la muerte.

-Antes de que empiece la segunda prueba les repartiré unos certificados-todos la miraros con duda-como algunos de ustedes no sobrevivirán necesito que firmen esto o yo seré la responsable-dijo con una sonrisa-presten atención, este examen se trata de supervivencia al limite, hay cuarenta y cuatro entradas al bosque, el lugar tiene un río y el bosque es muy tupido, en el centro esta una torre, la distancia entre la reja y la torre es de diez kilómetros, su objetivo es llegar a la torre con estos dos pergaminos-dijo mientras los sacaba y los mostraba-a cada equipo se le dará un pergamino de estos, el de la derecha es el del cielo y el de la izquierda es el de la tierra y el pergamino faltante tendrán que quitárselo a otro equipo, esta permitido el uso de cualquier arma y técnica, para pasar la prueba el equipo debe estar completo, si falta un integrante reprobaran, tienen cinco días como limite de tiempo, el bosque esta lleno de animales por lo que podrán nutrirse de ellos, en resumen hay tres formas de reprobar: en primer lugar el equipo que no posea los dos pergaminos antes del limite de tiempo, en segundo lugar cuando el equipo no esta completo porque se rinden o mueran y por ultimo, un equipo reprobara si ve el contenido de los pergaminos-luego señalo un pequeño puesto-allí se les entregan un pergamino por equipo cuando les den los certificados y por ultimo…¡no mueran!-

Luego de conseguir el pergamino el equipo siete fue a la puerta y se dio la señal de que el examen empezó

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado la parte buena estará en el próximo capitulo.

**Sheblunar: **Los cambios realmente importantes empiezan en el próximo capitulo pero aquí vimos que Naruto mejora con sus habilidades, además que ahora sabe más jutsus.

**7 siniestro:** Gracias por tu review y tratare de que Naruto tenga contacto con las chicas, aunque lo de que tenga pareja todavía no lo decido.


	6. Examenes chunin: segunda parte

Hola a todos, como prometí aquí esta la parte importante de los exámenes hasta al consideraría la mas imperante porque tendrá repercusiones en el futuro, pero no les voy a arruinar la sorpresa

* * *

El equipo siete se había adentrado en el bosque, no pasaron más de cinco minutos y ya se escuchaban gritos de dolor.

-Creo que deberíamos revisar el área-dijo Sasuke-nos vemos aquí en cinco minutos-los tres genin se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

Naruto encontró a las personas que habían gritado anteriormente, empezó a revisar entre sus cosas por si había algo útil pero no encontró nada mas que unas etiquetas explosivas, cinco minutos después el equipo se reunió en el mismo punto.

-¿Encontraron algo?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Nada-respondió Naruto.

-Yo tampoco encontré nada-pero de repente Sasuke y Naruto se abalanzaron contra ella y con fuertes patadas la estrellaron contra un árbol.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?!-pregunto Sakura.

-No me engañas Sakura es diestra y tu porta kunai esta en tu pierna derecha, además la frente de Sakura es más grande-dijo Naruto.

-jejeje me descubrieron-dijo el ninja de Amegakure que volvió a su forma normal -ahora entréguenme el pergamino o los matare-

No duro ni un minuto gracias a la agilidad de los ninjas y su gran coordinación, al final el sujeto huyo y encontraron a la pelirosa atada, luego de ayudarla se sentaron a planear que harían.

-Tenemos que idear un plan por si nos separamos, se te ocurre algo Sakura-chan-dijo Sasuke.

-No se tal ves una contraseña-dijo ella pero tubo que dar un giro al costado para esquivar los dos kunais que le lanzaron sus compañeros-

-¡¿QUÉ LES PASA IDIOTAS?!-grito Sakura.

-No me engañas-dijeron los dos chicos.

La Sakura falsa sonrío y se disipo su transformación-¿cómo se dieron cuenta?-pregunto una Kunoichi de la hierva.

-Fácil si Sasuke se refiriera a Sakura con el prefijo "chan" no hubiera actuado así, seguramente estaría perpleja o se le abría abalanzado para besarlo-respondió Naruto-tienes que informarte mejor la próxima vez

-Además ella nunca me llamaría idiota-complemento Sasuke.

-Esto será entretenido-dijo la chica para luego tragarse el pergamino de la tierra-ya que ustedes tienen el pergamino del cielo tendrán que arrebatarme este, empecemos-y miro a ambos ninjas a los ojos.

Los genin de Konoha pudieron ver claramente su muerte, a Naruto ni siquiera le afecto, el había visto cosas peores pero Sasuke estaba aterrado y apenas se podía mover.

-Ahora, ¡mueran!-dijo la kunoichi pero no contó con que el rubio escaparía con el azabache en brazos.

-Un enemigo que es inmune a mi genjutsu…jujuju esto será divertido-

Los chicos del equipo siete se escondieron detrás de un árbol esperando al enemigo.

-Gracias por salvarme, ya estoy bien-dijo el Uchiha.

-¡CUIDADO!-rápidamente se apartaron del lugar para ver a una gran serpiente que los miraba.

-ataquemos ahora-y rápidamente el azabache lanzo una bola de fuego que esquivo el reptil pero cuando se movió unos shurikens se clavaron en su cabeza.

-Bien hecho-se escucho la voz de la mujer que poco a poco salio de adentro de la serpiente.

Sasuke saco el pergamino-si nos dejas en paz te daré el pergamino-

-Bien pensado, cuando un depredador superior ataca la única manera de escapar es dejándole una mejor presa-decía la chica.

-Sasuke dándole el pergamino lo mas probable es que nos mate-dijo el rubio.

-Naruto-kun…tienes toda la razón jujuju-se río como loca-pero primero tengo que matarlos-dijo mientras invocaba una serpiente.

-¡Fuego!-grito Naruto y el azabache lanzo una bola de fuego que fue potenciada por una corriente de viento que impacto en la serpiente.

-¿Un ataque combinado? Jujuju bien pensado-

Los chicos esquivaron otro ataque de la serpiente que callo luego de tres ataques de fuego y viento.

-Ya lo decidí, los quiero a los dos-y se les abalanzo.

Naruto empezó a usar un poco del chakra de Kurama para mejorar su velocidad y fuerza, además los chicos se quitaron los pesos y Sasuke activo el Sharingan.

-El Kyubi y el sharingan en un mismo cuerpo jujuju seré invencible-dijo con una risa demente.

-Primero tendrás que quitárnoslos-dijo el rubio.

-¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?!-grito el Uchiha.

-Mi nombre es Orochimaru y ustedes me pertenecen-

-Ni lo sueñes-grito el ojiazul.

Orochimaru tenia que admitir que esos chicos trabajaban muy bien en equipo, Sasuke le lanzo cuatro kunais con sellos explosivos hacia el árbol donde estaba, tuvo que saltar pero se vio cara a cara con el rubio que lo recibió con un golpe demoledor que lo estrello contra un árbol y antes de que pudiera reaccionar cuatro kunais se clavaron en sus piernas y brazos para luego recibir dos bolas de fuego cortesía de el rubio y el azabache.

-Necesitan más que eso para vencerme-dijo Orochimaru.

-Lo se- dijo el azabache. Entonces el se dio cuenta los kunais tenia sellos explosivo que lo mandaron a volar lejos, ni siquiera pasaron cinco segundos y Orochimaru recibió una bala de agua de parte del ojiazul.

Naruto saco su zanbato y dejo fluir chakra de viento en el, rápidamente se acerco a Orochimaru, que se estaba levantando, y lo corto a la mitad y mando a volar a una de las partes con un golpe.

-No podremos gana debemos irnos-dijo Naruto y Sasuke asintió.

El sanin maldecía al rubio, seguramente savia que el se regeneraría así que alejo las dos partes de su cuerpo para ganar tiempo y escapar.

-Esos chicos serán grandes adquisiciones- se dijo el sanin de las serpientes. No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlos, como buenos compañeros habían ido a ayudar a su compañera y quedaron vulnerables, Orochimaru aprovecho el momento y corrió hacia ellos, le dio al rubio un golpe que lo estrello contra un árbol y el enrollo su cuerpo en el Uchiha.

-Veamos si te gusta este nuevo sello-hizo un sello de mano y le clavo los colmillos en el cuello del muchacho que dio un grito de dolor, pero lo que nunca se espero que el Uchiha era en realidad el Uzumaki transformado, miro donde golpeo a Naruto y pudo ver a al azabache levantándose.

-Interesante, se transformaron en el otro para engañarme-miro el cuello del rubio-es una lastima quería darle el prototipo de sello más potente a Sasuke pero eso no cambia nada le daré el otro y ya-y estiro su cuello y repitió el proceso en el indefenso Uchiha que grito todavía más que el ojiazul-bueno debo irme-y sin mas se hundió en la tierra.

* * *

Sakura estaba cuidando de sus amigos, luego del ataque los dos se desmayaron y ella los estuvo cuidando de sus dos amigos que quedaron en ese estado al ayudarla.

-Sus temperaturas vuelven a la normalidad, pero todavía están inconcientes-dijo Sakura mirando los cuellos de sus compañeros ambos tenían la misma marca que se parecía al sharingan, pero la de Naruto parecía diferente era un poco mas grande y las comillas estabas más separadas comparándola con la marca de Sasuke.

-¿Montando guardia?-escucho una voz detrás de ella y vio a los tres ninjas del sonido.

-Despierta al Uchiha queremos luchar con el-

-¿Ustedes trabajan para el hombre serpiente que le puso esas raras marcas en el cuello a mis compañeros?-los ninjas del sonido se sorprendieron ante esto.

-No importa lo que Orochimaru-sama les halla hecho, el nos ordeno matar a al Uchiha y eso haremos-los tres se abalanzaron contra ella.

-¡Remolino de la hoja!-dijo Lee haciendo su aparición y quitando a los tres ninjas del camino.

-Si quieren hacerle algo a Sakura deberán derrotarme primero-los ninjas del sonido sonrieron y aunque nadie lo noto el rubio se había despertado momentos antes de que todo iniciara y ahora miraba lo que pasaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el ninja con vendajes en la cara.

-¡Soy la bella bestia de las verde hojas! ¡me llamo Rock Lee!-respondió con seriedad

-Gracias Lee-dijo Sakura.

-Ya te lo había dicho, te protegeré hasta el final-

Auque se esforzó Lee no pudo vencer al tipo de las vendas, por el uso del loto primario, que fallo, y fue derrotado fácilmente, Sakura trato de hacerles frente pero no duro demasiado y ahora estaba tirada en el piso y vencida pero antes de que algo pasara el equipo diez apareció, mientras el sello de Naruto despedía un aura negra y el de Sasuke una morada.

El equipo diez duro más que Lee pero también fueron derrotados, los del sonido estaban por empezar el ataque pero unas voces los detuvieron.

-Ustedes del sonido, no deberían meterse con los de la hoja-dijo Neji que estaba junto a Tenten en la rama de un árbol-

-Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada malo a ustedes-respondió la mujer del sonido.

-Bueno, resulta que el de peinado estilo tazón es mi compañero-y activo su byakugan-pagaran por hacerle esto a un miembro de mi equipo-todos se sorprendieron al ver su habilidad-_esos chakras ¿de quienes son?_-pensó Neji al dos chakras poderosos.

-Si tanto quieres pelea porque no bajas-dijo el ninja vendado.

-No es necesario-dijo y todos sintieron unos chakras y al mirar pudieron ver a Sasuke de pie y con marcas que se extendían por todo el cuerpo.

-Sakura…¿quién te hizo esto?-dijo Sasuke.

-fuimos nosotros idiota-dijo uno del sonido que fue golpeado por un furioso Sasuke que rápidamente se puso detrás de el y tomo sus muñecas ejerciendo presión hacia atrás.

-Debes estar muy orgulloso de tus brazos-dijo el Uchiha para luego rompérselos.

-Solo quedan dos-dijo con voz fría.

-Es suficiente-dijo Naruto que se había puesto frente a Sasuke mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos rojos que emanaban una gran maldad y locura, además el no tenia marcas.

-De acuerdo-dijo el ultimo Uchiha y Naruto se le acerco y puso dos dedos en el sello y este empezó a retroceder.

Luego del pequeño encuentro cada equipo se fue en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

Por alguna razón el sello que Orochimaru les puso eran diferentes al sello que el conocía, el poder en ambos era mayor pero en especial en el suyo, cada vez que usaba chakra este era drenado por el sello en su mayoría. Decidió que su equipo pasaría cuatro días para recuperarse y luego volver a buscar los pergaminos.

Cuando se cumplió el plazo de un día volvieron empezar la búsqueda.

-Fue buena idea descansar unos días, ya me siento un poco mejor-le dijo el azabache al rubio.

-¿Cómo conseguiremos el pergamino?-pregunto Sakura.

-Lo mejor será emboscar a algún grupo que valla a la torre, así que deberíamos irnos-

Luego de un rato encontraron a un grupo de ninjas de Amegakure que derrotaron fácilmente y pudieron conseguir el otro pergamino así que estaban por llegar a la torre cuando Naruto sintió el chakra de Satoru, creo dos clones para que se encargaran de el.

Uno de los clones se transformo de ninja cualquiera y el otro clon de mosca, el primero fue a atacarlo con la excusa de el pergamino pero su objetivo fue ponerle unos sellos explosivos sin activar en la espalda y con el jutsu de capa de invisibilidad no los podrían ver y el clon mosca se puso en su espalda, cuando le dieran la señal aplicaría chakra a los sellos para activarlos y matar a sujeto.

El equipo siete llego a la torre y leyeron el cartel sobre el cielo y la tierra, después de una rápida conclusión de Sakura abrieron los dos pergaminos al mismo tiempo y de los pergaminos salio Iruka que les dio una pequeña charla sobre lo que significa ser un chunin.

* * *

Mientras tanto el Hokage hablaba con los encargados del examen.

-¿Qué te dijo Orochimaru cuando te lo encontraste?-pregunto el Hokage a Anko.

-Me dijo que tendría dos nuevos subordinados, uno que le darían vida y el otro poder y que no paremos el examen o atacara Konoha-

-Eso es malo-dijo el viejo Hokage.

-Hokage-sama veinte aspirantes han pasado la prueba tendremos que hacer las batallas preliminares-informo uno de los encargados.

-De acuerdo, ya voy a ir donde están, Anko si pasa algo me avisas-

-Si Hokage-sama-contesto la mujer.

Luego de un pequeño discurso del Hokage y la lucha del Uchiha su sensei lo llamo para arreglar el problema del sello. Se encontraban en una gran habitación, su sensei había anulado el poder del sello de Naruto y Sasuke y luego este ultimo se desmayo en agotamiento.

-Pero mírate Kakashi as crecido mucho-dijo Orochimaru desde la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Orochimaru?-pregunto el ninja copia.

-Lo que tu tienes, el sharingan y al Kyubi, si que tienes suerte Kakashi mira que tener bajo tu control esas dos fuentes de poder jujuju me das envidia-

-Cuando me colocaste el sello mencionaste algo de un prototipo, ¿de que hablabas?-pregunto el rubio.

-El sello que tu tienes se lo quería dar a Sasuke-kun porque es muy especial-decía mientras se relamía-el sello te da más chakra del que tenias antes y mientras más fuerte te hagas más será el poder que dará el sello, además no da chakra normal, es un chakra oscuro que se nutre de los sentimientos negativos de las personas, además este chakra tiene la propiedad de que el usuario puede abrir las ocho puertas internas sin daños ni muerte además el chakra oscuro hace a las personas más fuertes y le dan una regeneración acelerada, lamentablemente no tuve tiempo para hacer un sello nuevo por lo tanto tuve que modificar un viejo sello, tu tienes un "sello maldito del cielo oscuro", así lo llamo yo-dijo con mucho orgullo-y Sasuke-kun tiene una versión mejorada del sello maldito del cielo, esta versión incluye más chakra extra, más aumento de las cualidades físicas y una regeneración acelerada y ambos poseen las cualidades del sello base-

Los ninjas de Konoha se sorprendieron al saber esa información.

-Kakashi, esos sellos de supresión no servirán, Sasuke hará cualquier cosa para tener el poder para matar a Itachi y Naruto, bueno, digamos que tu odio es muy grande y que espero que aumente-decía mientras se iba-los veo otro día-dijo el sanin de las serpientes antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Hoy estaba motivado e hice dos capítulos en un día, me siento genial.

**Sheblunar: **El sello maldito mejorado es el gran cambio que tendrá importancia para las peleas en el futuro y lo de la novia de Naruto debo decidirlo


	7. El taijutsu más fuerte

Hola a todos aquí esta la siguiente parte espero que les halla gustado el anterior capitulo y siento mucho el retraso es que estaba corto de inspiración.

* * *

Naruto y su sensei volvieron al campo de batalla después de un pequeño encuentro con el sannin de las serpientes.

-Kakashi-sensei Sasuke-kun esta bien-pregunto Sakura cuando llegaron al lugar.

-No te preocupes el y Naruto se encuentran bien, ese sello no los molestara más e incluso podrían controlarlo-le decía el ninja copia a su alumna.

Naruto tenia curiosidad por ese nuevo sello, el conocía muy bien el chakra oscuro, un chakra muy especial que cierto monstruo podía, generar pero el que Orochimaru tuviera ese chakra en su poder era preocupante y ese chakra no se iría mientras tuviera sentimientos negativos, claro también estaban las ventajas del chakra tal como explico el sannin se pueden abrir puertas internas sin los efectos negativos. Gracias al sello de Kakashi más unos sellos que el hizo, tendría acceso al poder total del sello, pero controlarlo era otra cosa, sin dudas tendría que practicar y entrenar con el sello activado de vez en cuando.

Estuvo tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el cuarto combate había empezado. Fue un poco decepcionante ver nuevamente un empate entre Sakura e Ino, su compañera hizo retroceder a la rubia durante gran parte del combate pero en un descuido Ino uso su técnica de transferencia de mentes y obligo a la pelirosa a rendirse pero cuando el censor iba a declarar a Ino como ganadora, esta se desmaya por agotamiento de chakra quedando en un empate.

Con el pretexto de ir al baño el rubio se fue a otra habitación para quitarse los peso, de setenta kilos, hace un tiempo decidió cambiar los molestos pesos por sellos de gravedad que eran mucho más cómodos y tenían el mismo efecto, pero los sellos se los pondría después de que terminara las preliminares.

Cuando volvió pudo presenciar el final de la batalla de Shikamaru contra la chica del sonido, el Nara gano con la misma estrategia que la vez anterior.

Luego llego la batalla de los Hyuga cosa que le sorprendió un poco ya que su batalla venia primero pero no le presto mucha atención a eso y decidió darle ánimos a Hinata para que luche, luego de un pequeño enfrentamiento declararon al Hyuga mayor como ganador pero nuevamente la Hyuga dijo esas palabras que sacaron de quicio a Neji.

-Te estado observando y e visto como sufres por el echo de ser de la rama secundaria-

Neji salio corriendo con la intención de asesinarla pero fue detenido por Kakashi que sostenía su brazo derecho, Kurenai que sostenía el otro brazo, Gai que lo había agarrado del cuello, Hayate que tenia un dedo en su banda ninja y Naruto que sostenía un kunai cerca de su estomago.

-Es suficiente, ya ganaste-dijo el rubio.

-creí que le dijiste que luchara-contesto el chico del Byakugan.

-Eso es lo que dije pero la batalla ya a terminado y no puedo permitir que intentes lastimar a las personas que me importan solo por tus problemas familiares-contesto con mucho veneno en su voz haciendo notar que no le había gustado la actitud del chico.

-Suficiente los dos-dijo Kakashi.

-Neji me prometiste que no te dejarías llevar por estas situaciones-decía el maestro del chico.

Tuvieron que llevar a Hinata a la enfermería porque estaba empeorando, aunque a Naruto no le gusto ver esa escena nuevamente desde ese día Hinata había empezado a confiar en ella y poco a poco se convirtió en una gran kunoichi, así que lo que paso fue de cierta manera necesario.

-Ella es una inútil y siempre será una inútil, nunca podrá cambiar lo que es porque su destino es ser inferior en todo-decía con mucho odio el chico Hyuga.

Luego del pequeño incidente comenzó la corta batalla entre Choji y el ninja vendado del sonido la cual gano este ultimo y luego le toco a Gaara pelear contra Kiba pero este se rindió al ver a su rival, lo cual significaba que la ultima batalla seria entre Rock Lee y Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Por fin podré pelear!, ya tenia ganas-dijo con mucho animo el chico de grandes cejas.

-_Si Sasuke-kun no pudo ganarle el no tiene posibilidades-_pensaba la chica pelirosa.

-_Esto será interesante-_pensó el sensei del rubio.

-¡Que empiece el décimo combate!-anuncio Hayate.

Lee salio disparado contra el rubio.

-¡Remolino de la hoja!-grito el chico de verde. Naruto logro esquivar el ataque ya que se agacho para luego darle un golpe ascendente en la barbilla para luego usar el remolino de la hoja alejándolo del rubio. Lee siguió atacando con puños y patadas que el rubio esquivaba o bloqueaba con gran destreza, el ojiazul empezó a atacar haciendo retroceder al chico de vestimenta verde que tubo que saltar a gran distancia para esquivar otro remolino de la hoja.

-¡LEE! ¡suéltalos y demuéstrale tu verdadero poder!-grito con mucho animo el sensei del muchacho.

-Pero Gai-sensei, usted me dijo que solo lo hiciera en un caso de vida o muerte-

-¡No importa lo que dije, puedes usarlos!-contesto el extraño ninja haciendo que a su alumno se le ilumine la cara y procedió a quitarse sus pesos, pero antes de poder empezar tuvo esquivar una bola de fuego que le rozo la pierna derecha.

-Solo un idiota le da ventaja a su enemigo, ni creas que dejare que te quites los pesos-sentencio el rubio mientras lanzaba una bala de agua.

Lee trataba y trataba de quitarse los pesos pero el rubio no retrocedía, pero en un pequeño descuido el chico de verde pudo quitarse un peso sorprendiendo a casi todos por la cantidad de carga que tenia, pero al tener mas peso en una pierna todavía no se movía con tanta agilidad, pero era muy rápido lo que hizo que pudiera quitarse el otro peso.

-Todo lo que Naruto pudo hacer es rozarlo con una bola de fuego y Lee esta en su máximo de velocidad-decía Gai con una sonrisa orgullosa-el ganara-decía confiado.

Ahora era el turno del rubio de retroceder ya que apenas podía esquivar los ataques del enemigo, acumulo su chakra en las piernas para ganar velocidad lo que hizo que igualara su rapidez gracias a sus grandes cantidades de energía. Lee al ver su técnica inutilizada miro a su sensei y este asintió eso indicaba que usaría el loto primario, una peligrosa técnica.

Por otro lado todos miraban la batalla asombrados, Gai se asombro de que el chico de Kakashi igualara a Lee en taijutsu siendo que esa era su especialidad, luego de que al quitase los pesos pudiera esquivar los ataques y le sorprendió mas el hacho de que luego igualara su velocidad, esto ultimo sorprendió a todos en especial a sus excompañeros de clase que siempre pensaron que el era un bueno para nada.

El chico de corte tazón, le dio un golpe ascendente al rubio con la planta de su bota ninja llevándolo muy arriba para luego saltar y posicionarse detrás de el y girar ciento ochenta grados para caer en picada mientras giraban simulando un taladro.

-¡LOTO PRIMARIO!-grito con todas sus Lee.

El impacto fue tremendo, todos temían que el chico rubio hubiera muerto, todos menos Kakashi que había destapado su ojo izquierdo para apreciar mejor la batalla.

Cuando Lee se alejo de la zona de impacto pudo ver el cuerpo del ojiazul casi destrozado, Hayate iba a declarar ganador al ninja de cejas pero el cuerpo de Naruto explota en una nube de humo.

-Esa es un gran técnica pero el esfuerzo de hacerla es demasiado grande-decía el rubio que apareció atrás del cejudo dándole un puñetazo en la espalda que fue con tanta fuerza que lo estrello contra la pared.

-_No puedo perder simplemente debo vencer a mi rival cueste lo que cueste, Gai-sensei me esta sonriendo, no puedo defraudarlo-_pensaba Lee con una sonrisa.

-_Aquí viene-_pensaba Naruto.

-¡No pienso perder!...¡esta batalla!-grito el cejudo ninja mientas su piel se ponía roja y sus venas resaltaban-¡TERCERA PUERTA, ABIERTA!-Naruto tenia los ojos rojos lo que indicaba que estaba usando un poco del chakra de Kurama-¡CUARTA PUERTA, ABIERTA!-gritaba Lee con un resplandor verde en su cuerpo. No espero más y utilizo un Shunshin para escapar del ninja que empezaba a correr a toda velocidad destruyendo el piso.

Lee estaba sorprendido su enemigo lo obligo a utilizar la cuarta puerta y aun así lo estaba esquivando gracias a la gran velocidad de este, era sorprendente un destello rojizo como el fuego y el rubio corría a su velocidad, ya se le estaban desgarrando los músculos y si no terminaban rápido ya no podría ganar así que uso su ultimo recurso-¡QUINTA PUERTA, ABIERTA!-el pequeño resplandor se transformo en un aura verde que lo rodeaba completamente, con nueva fuerza y velocidad fue directo contra el rubio.

Naruto estaba en problemas, su Shunshin no lo ayudaría ahora que el chico de verde había abierto la quinta puerta, si bien no duraría mucho debido al daño del uso de la puerta, lo que durara le daría inconvenientes, hasta que recordó lo que Orochimaru le dijo sobre las propiedades del sello y el chakra oscuro, si podía al menos abrir una puerta Lee no tendría posibilidad. Concentro toda su energía en el sello y sintió como los sentimientos negativos y el poder fluían, ya que tenia control sobre el sello también tenia control sobre el chakra de este y por ende a todas sus propiedades. Solo tubo que pensar en abrir las puertas internas y sintió como su cuerpo actuaba con mayor eficacia, producto de el abrir la primera puerta que hace que los músculos trabajen al ciento por ciento de sus capacidades.

-¡primera puerta, abierta!-grito con ánimos mientras Gai, Kakashi y Lee no podían creer que el allá logrado abrir una puerta con solo ver como se hacia. Naruto salio disparado con su nuevo poder y gracias al chakra no recibía los efectos negativos del abrir las puertas, Lee trato de usar el loto escondido pero la velocidad y fuerza del rubio lo evitaron, intento hacerlo otra vez y otra vez pero sin resultados para que luego volviera a su estado normal por el excesivo uso de la quinta puerta.

-Es suficiente Lee, ya no estas en condiciones de pelear-miro al sensei del cejudo como en busca de aprobación.

-El tiene razón Lee ya es suficiente, as alcanzado tu limite y si te excedes más puedes tener lesiones de por vida…por favor ya no sigas-declaro el sensei.

-Ganador Naruto Uzumaki-declaro Hayate.

Luego llegaron los ninjas médicos para revisar el estado de Lee, en ese momento su sensei le pidió hablar cuando todo allá terminado, Gai se lamento por el estado de su alumno que tenia los músculos desgarrados, necesitaría mucho descanso y tratamientos intensivos pero estaría bien.

-¡Muy bien, aquí acaban las rondas preliminares, ahora se comenzara al tercera y ultima prueba!-empezó a decir Hayate-Hokage-sama ya termine-

-Muy bien-respondió este-vamos a explicarles en que consiste la ultima prueba-tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió-la prueba es un torneo será en un estadio en un mes, eso nos dará tiempo para hacer todos los preparativos y a ustedes para entrenar y perfeccionar sus habilidades. A pesar de que es un torneo no necesariamente el que gana ascenderá de grado, abra un jurado compuesto por algunos jefes ninja, señores feudales, el kazakage y yo, nosotros decidiremos si son aptos para pasar al grado medio, no es necesario ganar las batallas para pasar, bueno eso es todo ahora pueden irse-todos los genin se fueron del lugar para diferentes cosas.

* * *

Naruto fue a los baños termales a la espera de que el sannin pervertido apareciese. No tuvo que esperar mucho, el pervertido ya estaba al acecho, se acerco al pequeño puente que estaba cerca y se quito la ropa quedando con un calzoncillo, entonces se paro sobre el agua y grito.

-¡Oye viejo pervertido no deberías hacer esas cosas!-le grito sorprendiendo al gama-sennin.

-¡Oye mocosito mas respeto!-iba a seguir replicando pero pudo observar el sello de los ocho trigramas-dime niño ¿qué estas haciendo?-

-No es obvio, estoy entrenando para los exámenes chunin-

-Necesitas ayuda, puedo enseñarte algunas cosas-

-¿Qué me podría enseñar un vejete como tu?-dijo con una mirada dudosa.

-¡HEY!,mas respeto ¿acaso no sabes quien soy?-

-Jiraija el gama-sennin todos te conocen…pero no se que podrías enseñarme, ya se control de chakra-

-Sabes tienes dos tipos de chakra-

-No vengas a aburrirme vejete ya se usar el chakra del Kyubi-y un manto de chakra rojizo lo rodeo-podrías enseñarme el jutsu de invocación, eso seria genial-el pervertido empezó a dudar.

-Podría pero no creo que te sea fácil, pero ya que me ofrecía a entrenarte podemos intentarlo, ven iremos a otro lugar-y empezaron a caminar.

Llegaron a un lugar descampado donde empezaría el entrenamiento. Jiraija invoco a un sapo que traía un pergamino que le extendió al rubio.

-Firma este pergamino con tu sangre y ya podrás invocar sapos-el rubio realizo la acción pedida-ahora inténtalo-Naruto procedió a hacer los sellos manuales pudiendo invocar a Fukasaku.

**-Jiraija-chan ¿para que me as invocado?-**pregunto el pequeño sapo.

-En realidad yo lo invoque viejo sapo- contesto el rubio.

**-Ya veo, le estas enseñando el jutsu de invocación, no sabia que tenias un nuevo aprendiz Jiraija-chan-**

-Solo le enseño algunas cosas ya que no tiene un maestro, el chico domina muy bien las técnicas comunes mmm tal vez pueda enseñarle algo más fuerte-

**-Deberías percibo una gran fuerza en este muchacho, tómalo como tu aprendiz y seguirá un gran camino y quien sabe talvez le pueda enseñar yo algo-**

-¡Quieres enseñarle el modo sennin!, ni yo lo domino-

**-Dije tal vez, pero bueno ya es hora de que me valla, suerte con tu entrenamiento pequeñín-**

-Gracias viejo sapo-y el sapo desapareció.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy mañana te enseñare un jutsu genial, hasta mañana-

El rubio fue a comer ramen y después de unos quince tazones regreso a su hogar para descansar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Naruto fue a la misma zona del día anterior donde estaba Jiraija con un globo de agua.

-Muy bien, te enseñare la técnica del cuarto Hokage se llama rasengan y es muy poderosa pero basta de charla empecemos, tu trabajo es hacer girar este globo con agua hasta hacerlo estallar pero debes usar solo chakra-empezó el entrenamiento y el rubio tardo diez minutos en hacerlo para sorpresa del sabio-bueno no me esperaba esto pero suerte que vine preparado-saco una pelota de goma-ahora as lo mismo pero esta vez será mucho más difícil-esta vez tardaron todo el día y no había resultados, claro el rubio estaba aparentando.

Al día siguiente el rubio iba hacia el lugar donde entrenaba con Jiraija pero cuando paso por el barrio Hyuga noto una gran cantidad de personas y guiado por la curiosidad se acerco a mirar, allí estaban barios Hyuga ablando con ANBUS, además había civiles, algunos jonin y su sensei todos mirando.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿qué paso aquí?-pregunto al acercársele.

-Naruto creía que estarías entrenando con Jiraija-sama-

-Me dio curiosidad el hecho de que halla tanta gente-

-Es que algo paso en la mansión Hyuga-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Hoy por la mañana encontraron a tres miembros del clan muertos en las afueras de Konoha, pero lo más raro es que no les robaron sus ojos y además alguien entro a la residencia de la rama principal y robo muchos de los pergaminos de técnicas del clan-el rubio se quedo pensativo.

-¿Tiene idea de quien pudo ser?-pregunto de forma seria sorprendiendo al jonin.-no sabemos pero estaremos investigando-luego se fue para entrevistar a uno de los que encontraron los cadáveres.

El rubio uso su habilidad de detección emociones negativas para saber del culpable, lamentablemente no pudo encontrarlo, así que decidió entrar a la mansión para averiguar, se transformo en un sirviente y consiguió entrar, estuvo un rato caminado por los pasillos hasta que encontró la zona que llevaba a la bóveda, cambio su transformación al de un ANBU logrando llegar a la bóveda, al entrar se quedo muy sorprendido al ver el estilo de robo, salio lo más rápido posible del lugar, seguramente los cadáveres de los Hyuga estarían en la división de inteligencia para ver si podían sacarle infamación.

Entro por una de las ventanas y se transformo en medico, luego de unas vueltas llego a la zona donde estaban los cadáveres.

-_Creo que fui demasiado lejos, solo es una suposición pero…-_procedió a buscar los cadáveres, estuvo cinco minutos hasta que los encontró en una zona apartada. Se acerco y destapo los cuerpos.

_-Demonios lo sabia fue ella, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí? Y por que abra echo esto…-_se quedo pensativo-_no puedo seguir aparentando debo terminar el entrenamiento del rasengan e ir a buscarla_-y sin más salio del lugar para completar el entrenamiento.

Luego de un rato encontró al pervertido de su maestro espiando a las mujeres.

-Oye ero-sennin-lo llamo.

-¡Mas respeto mocoso, acaso no recuerdas que te dije que vinieras por la mañana!-grito con enfado.

-No me olvide es que me dormí jeje-

-Empecemos de una vez-saco el globo de goma. Aunque el trataba de aparentar no podía simplemente terminar el entrenamiento rápidamente sin generar sospechas. Luego de ocho horas reventó el globo sorprendiendo mucho a Jiraija.

-Bueno creo que lo logre, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso ero-sennin?-

-Tienes que hacer lo mimo que as echo as echo hasta ahora pero con un globo de aire y no tienes que reventarlo, pero como castigo por hacerme esperar y por ese apodo empezaremos mañana-

A la mañana siguiente Naruto completo el entrenamiento y casi le provoca un infarto al viejo sannin por eso, el decidió no perder más tiempo en el entrenamiento.

-Sabes el cuarto Hokage tardo tres años en hacer y dominar esta técnica y tu te tardaste tres días, no importa lo que digan todos en la aldea tu eres un genio-comento tras calmarse por lo antes sucedido.

-Es que estuve practicando por la noche-con tranquilidad se levanto-debo irme tengo algo que hacer pero gracias por el entrenamiento ero-sennin-y se fue en un Shunshin de un destello amarillo.

_-Ese chico se parece a ti Minato-_pensó el gama-sennin.

Naruto se fue del lugar y empezó su búsqueda fuera de la aldea pero al pasar por las puertas su visión se nublo y de pronto vio un río y al lado de este había un árbol, de pronto soplo el viento haciendo que las ramas del árbol se moviesen, empezaron a haber nubes en el cielo y rayos caían y el clima empeoraba, de pronto un rayo cayo sobre el árbol quemando al instante y de las cenizas de este se veían seis sombreros. Luego recupero los sentidos y miro al cielo, otra vez tubo una visión.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo espero que les allá gustado y tratare de subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capitulo.

**Sheblunar:** El sello tal vez se lo quite en el futuro pero el chakra oscuro se quedara mucho tiempo.


	8. El arma de un guerrero

Por fin llego el capitulo, el "arma" ya esta aquí junto con un nuevo personaje que tendrá influencia en la historia.

* * *

Naruto estaba corriendo por los bosques, estaba en la búsqueda de esa mujer. Paso por varios pueblos pero no encontró ningún rastro es como si ella lo estuviera provocando, llegada la noche el rubio paro en un pueblo para comer algo, luego de comer en un pequeño restaurante decidió seguir con la búsqueda en la mañana. Camino por el pueblo en busca de un hotel pero se detuvo al ver una armería y guiado por la curiosidad entro. El lugar era calido y con poca luz pero la suficiente como para ver los objetos en venta, había kunais de diversos tamaños, shurikens de todo tipo, katanas, armas especiales para fluir chakra y demás cosas, cerca de la entrada se encontraba un mostrador y atrás de este estaba un hombre anciano que estaba limpiando unas espadas.

-¿Qué desea joven?-pregunto con amabilidad.

-Solo miro que tiene-se acerco al hombre-en realidad estaba buscando un lugar para dormir y entre aquí por curiosidad-

-No hay hoteles en este pueblo-termino de limpiar y se sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente de otra, como si invitara al rubio a sentarse con el, cosa que hizo-este pueblo no tiene mucho que ofrecer no desde que los bandidos arrasaron con todo-comento con tristeza.

-Yo no vi a ningún bandido por aquí-

-Es una larga historia pero no creo que te interese-

-Me interesa, nunca me agradaron los ladrones es más estoy en el pueblo porque perseguía a uno y pare para descansar- el hombre lo miro con duda.

-No eres demasiado joven como para hacer esas cosas-

-Soy un ninja de Konoha, no un pequeño mocoso que cree que la vida es un juego, e visto a mis amigos morir en batalla, conozco secretos oscuros de la gente que ni ellos saben y se de futuras batallas así que no crea que por mi edad soy un tonto-lo miro fijamente-puedo ser tan maduro como usted o como cualquiera-

-Lo siento no quise ofenderte-

-Porque no me cuenta la historia y ya-el hombre dudo un poco.

-Esta bien, fue hace algunos meses en un pueblo diferente a este, yo vivía en ese lugar junto con mi familia y todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que ellos llegaron-miro al suelo-se hacen llamar los seis sombreros-el rubio se sorprendió ya que su visión involucraba sombreros-son seis ninjas muy poderosos, cada ninja posee una afinidad y es experto en ella, en total poseen las cinco naturalezas de chakra pero esta el ultimo y mas poderoso de los seis, el sexto sombrero domina el elemento madera-el rubio estaba en shock, ese elemento no lo poseía casi nadie-lo se porque lo vi con mis propios ojos-ellos llegaron de la nada y arrasaron con el pueblo, lo robaron todo, incluso se apoderaron del lugar y ahora la utilizan como base-suspiro con tristeza-muchos en el pueblo intentaron detenerlos pero nadie pudo, todos cayeron en batalla, yo soy el único que sobrevivió-el rubio se levanto de su asiento.

-Esta decidido, yo iré contra ellos, los derrotare y traeré la paz al pueblo-

-¡Pero que dices, nadie puede detenerlos son muy poderosos y aunque pudieras vencer a uno los otros cinco te aniquilarían, no tienes oportunidad!-le dijo el anciano.

-Yo tanbien e sentido la perdida de cosas importante-el anciano se sorprendió porque esas palabras eran muy maduras para alguien de su edad-es un dolor muy fuerte que no se va, pero si puedo ayudar a curar ese dolor que sientes entonces estoy dispuesto a hacerlo porque a diferencia de mi tu dolor si puede irse.-el hombre se quedo pensativo hasta que se levanto.

-De acuerdo pero si vas a una misión suicida al menos déjame que te equipe con mejores armas.-empezaron a caminar por la tienda-estas son cuchillas de chakra de alta calidad, creo que las necesitaras.-siguió revolviendo entre la mercancía-unas cuerdas de alambre, un cinturón para guardar tus cosas y por ultimo.-el hombre lo llevo hasta un lugar apartado de la tienda y apretando un botón secreto, una parte de la pared se abrió rebelando una extraña espada.-esta es la espada del dragón, hay una historia de mi pueblo que cuenta que en la época en que Hashirama Senju era Hokage un ninja llego al pueblo, según las palabras del mismo era un shinobi de otra dimensión que llego a esta persiguiendo a un gran enemigo, los detalles no los recuerdo pero el final de la historia decía que al final derroto al enemigo pudiendo regresar al su dimensión pero antes de irse como regalo de la ayuda y hospitalidad que recibió les regalo a los aldeanos-miro la espada-les regalo dos magnificas espadas que tenían un poder sin igual, la primera se llamaba la espada del shinigami, según lo dicho por el sujeto se la arrebato al mismísimo dios de la muerte, tiene un corte excepcional, es indestructible y pesa menos que una pluma, el mango es negro como las sombras de la noche y la hoja de un color plata hermoso.-

-¿Y cual es la otra espada?-el anciano miro a la espada del dragón.-es esa-dedujo el rubio.

-Tiene la capacidad de cortar y absorber chakra en grandes cantidades y fíjate en esa espera que tiene, esa da la capacidad al portador del arma de usar cualquiera de las cinco naturalezas de chakra-el ojiazul se sorprendió ante esto-pero eso no es todo, incluso se pueden hacer ninjutsus sin la necesidad de sellos, solo con concentrar el chakra necesario puedes ejecutar los ninjutsus y tener gran maestría en este.-el rubio casi se desmaya al escuchar eso-pero tiene un precio, la espada consume el chakra del portador poco a poco, pero alguien con tus cantidades de chakra no debería preocuparse.-el rubio alzo una ceja.-en mi juventud fui un ninja censor y reconozco el chakra que esta sellado en ti.-Naruto se sorprendió ante esto-yo estuve en Konoha el día del ataque del Kyubi y sentí ese poder, pero no creas que te tratar como si fueras el mismo demonio yo se diferenciar entre prisionero y carcelero-el ojiazul se tranquilizo-el pueblo esta en esa dirección-apunto hacia el norte-suerte chico-.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-

-Soy Kioshi Buki-.

* * *

El rubio había llegado la aldea y gracias a su habilidad de censor encontró a los seis sombreros que se reunieron en lo que parecía ser el edificio principal de la aldea. El entro en el lugar hasta legar a la sala principal donde estaban los criminales estos lo miraron con superioridad, el que llevaba sombrero amarillo lo ataco con unos rayos que el destruyo con una corriente de aire, el sujeto se molesto y lanzo un rayo mucho más potente pero el rubio desenfundo su espada y literalmente corto el rayo, absorbiendo chakra de rayo del ataque, el enemigo empezó a tomarse enserio la batalla pero el rubio tenia la ventaja, rápidamente ataco al ninja con una serie de patadas que lo mandaron a volar, pudo ver una gran bola de fuego que se le acercaba y con la hoja de la espada simulo un abanico mandando una gran corriente de viento contra el fuego lo que ocasiono que se esparciese y empezara a destruir el edificio, todos salieron del lugar con un gran salto. Corrió a toda velocidad contra el usuario del elemento viento con su mano cargada de chakra, el hombre reacciono a tiempo para esquivar el primer golpe empezando un duelo de taijutsu, Naruto tenia desventaja físicamente pero en poder el era superior por lo que decidió terminar rápido absorbiendo su chakra con la espada que desenvaino con rapidez, le pudo hacer un corte en el hombro inutilizando este, el sujeto no tardo en quedar bajo en chakra y el rubio aprovecho para empezar a atacar con varias estocadas. Unos cinco clones fueron creados y empezaron a atacar al enemigo, este no duro mucho ya que al estar con poco chakra estaba sumamente cansado, una estocada en el corazón le quito la vida.

-No vi que hiciera sellos cuando se clono.-dijo a lo lejos un hombre con un sombrero verde oscuro.

-No se preocupe señor nosotros cuatro lo detendremos.-dijo uno con sombrero marrón que se encamino hacia el rubio.

-No se confíen si pudo derrotar a uno de nosotros no es débil.-los tres ninjas restantes salieron en la misma dirección.

El usuario de elemento rayo fue en atacar con sus ataques de electricidad que eran fácilmente cortados por la espada del rubio que al mismo tiempo lanzaba unas ráfagas de viento cortante. Activo su sello maldito y acto seguido creo una bola de fuego con gran potencia. su enemigo inútilmente trato de esquivarla pero la bola fue más rápida que el lo cual termino con otro de sus enemigos muerto.

Los otros tres llegaron al campo de batalla. Naruto creo dos clones que empezaron a absorber energía natural y el se quedo quieto para hacer lo mismo, sus enemigos miraron esto con curiosidad.

-¡Que están esperando ataquen!-ordeno el hombre de sombrero verde oscuro. El que llevaba sombrero marrón corrió hacia el rubio con el puño al frente pero cuando estaba a centímetros de impactarlo el rubio alzo una mano sosteniendo el ataque. Todos se sorprendieron por su gran fuerza, el rubio apretó un poco rompiéndole la mano a su oponte que gritaba de dolor, creo un rasengan y se lo incrusto en el pecho mandándolo a volar.

-Solo quedan tres.-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Mocoso engreído-el sujeto de sombrero rojo hizo unos sellos y creo un dragón de fuego que fue a toda velocidad contra el rubio que al ver al dragón cerca se sustituyo con un tronco.

-Ahora entiendo el color de sus sombreros indica que elemento poseen-miro los sombreros de sus contrincantes, los enemigos que tenia al frente traían un sombrero azul y uno rojo y el que los estaba mirando traía un sombrero verde oscuro-supongo que ustedes poseen el elemento agua y fuego y tu debes ser el de elemento madera-todos se sorprendieron ante esto-te reto a una batalla.-el hombre alzo una ceja y los dos clones del rubio aparecieron en modo sennin para enfrentar a los sombreros rojo y azul, de un salto se posiciono enfrente del sombrero verde.

-Eres fuerte mocoso eso lo admito pero crees que puedes derrotarme, yo soy mas poderoso que los idiotas de mis subordinados.-decía con tono de superioridad.

-Nunca lo sabre si no lo intento.-se lanzo a toda velocidad con su espada en la mano. El viejo de la tienda no le mintió cuando dijo que ese hombre usaba elemento madera, ya que en mas de una ocasión intento estrangularlo con raíces o se cubrió con una pared esférica de sus ataques de agua, decidido a terminar rápido, hizo fluir chakra de viento en su espada para poder cortar las múltiples raíces.

-Ríndete niño soy muy superior a ti-se estaba emocionando se podía ver en sus ojos.

-Ni lo sueñes le prometí a alguien que te derrotaría y pienso cumplir.-respondió con determinación.

-Entonces ¡MUERE!-su brazo derecho se hizo de madera y de la mano empezaron a salir tentáculos de madera, el rubio consiguió cortar los primeros tentáculos pero cada vez que cortaba uno dos mas grandes lo remplazaban, intento quemarlos pero surgieron apareciendo cada vez más y más, aunque no lo diría el tendría problemas para luchar si uno de los tentáculos lo alcanzaba, miro a su oponente y sintió un poco de asco al verlo, su brazo era mucho más robusto y al parecer la transformación de madera se estaba extendiendo con rapidez ya que tenia la mitad del pecho transformado, sus ojos y sonrisa se parecían a los de Garaa cuando era un acecino despiadado.

-¿Cómo obtuviste el elemento madera?-pregunto con curiosead el rubio mientras cortaba más tentáculos.

-¡No veo por que no decirte ya que no vivirás mucho!, cuando era niño fui secuestrado por un hombre llamado Orochimaru el me implanto ADN del primer Hokage, solo dos personas sobrevivimos a la implantación yo y un ninja de Konoha pero eso no importa ahora veras mi técnica máxima.-Hizo una gran secuencia de sellos con una sola mano y grito-Mokuton: Henkan: Mokusei monsuta(Elemento madera: Transformación: Monstruo de madera)-empezó a crecer aproximadamente hasta los tres metros todo su cuerpo se hizo de madera, en cierta forma era como un Golem de madera con una sonrisa sádica, los tentáculos se hicieron el doble de grandes y parecían tener mucho más poder que antes, se distrajo en sus pensamientos y eso fue todo lo que el hombre/monstruo de madera necesitó para aprisionarlo con sus tentáculos con gran fuerza mientras el sujeto reía como desquiciado.

-Demonios esto se esta poniendo difícil no me quiero imaginar si Madara supiera usar este jutsu, tendría un poder divino…-

El hombre/monstruo de madera empezó a apretar su agarre pero derepente no pudo ejercer presión es mas su agarre se estaba aflojando así que con mas tentáculo encero al rubio en capullo de raíces, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el capullo exploto destruyéndole un poco de su mutado brazo.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste mocoso?!-grito con desesperación.

-Subestimaste el poder de un sabio, solo use el chakra natural para destruir tus tentáculos, es increíble el poder de el senjutsu.-extendió su brazo derecho y abrió su mano descarando una oleada de chakra en su enemigo mandándolo muy lejos-ahora entiendo porque a Nagato le gusta tanto el Shinra Tensei(Juicio Divino) es muy útil.-dijo mirando la destrucción del ataque, su entrenamiento en senjutsu le sirvió de mucho, expulsando chakra senjutsu en estado puro podía imitar el ataque del Rinnegan, si bien no era un Shinra Tensei funcionaba como uno pero no era tan potente, los dos clones que había dejado peleando habían regresado, extendió su brazo, los clones captaron el mensaje y los tres crearon un Rasenshuriken que lanzo contra el ultimo enemigo que apenas se estaba recuperando del ultimo ataque y al no poder defenderse el shuriken de viento lo impacto de lleno matándolo al instante.

Naruto se acerco al cuerpo del hombre que al morir su transformación se había cancelado, se podía ver todos sus órganos llenos de agujeros.

**-Creo que deberías hacerlo-**dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Hacer que?-

**-No te hagas el tonto sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo-**

-No soy un profanador de cuerpos-dijo con molestia.

**-Solo le quitas un poco de sangre eso no es profanar, bueno tal vez un poco-**puso voz seria**-piénsalo el elemento madera seria un gran arma contra los Bijus-**

-De acuerdo solo un poco-se acerco un poco mas se hizo una herida en el pecho con un kunai y procedió a ponerse sangre del Ninja muerto. Estuvo así por treinta minutos hasta que serró la herida, su cuerpo se sentía diferente pero no era nada malo al contrario se sentía muy bien como si su cuerpo aceptara el ADN sin problemas, por suerte para el ninguna cara de Hashirama apareció en su pecho lo cual lo relajo un poco.

Decidió regresar al pequeño pueblo para informarle al viejo que había tenido éxito. Al principio el viejo vendedor de armas no le creyó pero al ver los seis sombreros de los ninjas le termino creyendo y como regalo e dejo que se quedara con las armas que le dio incluida la espada del dragón. No quiso permanecer mucho mas tiempo ya que el estaba en busca de alguien y ya había perdido mucho tiempo con su aventura.

* * *

Kakashi estaba preocupado se encontraba corriendo por los bosques junto a un grupo de ANBU en busca de su alumno, ciertamente no le preocupo el no haberlo visto durante toda la semana que paso desde que terminaron las preeliminares pero cuando lo citaron no sabia si preocuparse porque su alumno estuviera teniendo una batalla contra un Ninja desconocido o que los ANBU que habían enviado habían vuelto llenos de heridas y apenas se mantenían de pie, según dijeron terminaron así después de recibir indirectamente un ataque, eso era preocupante. Mientras más se acercaban se escuchaban estruendos y gritos por todas partes, cuando finalmente los encontraron pudieron ver al rubio con su ropa prácticamente destruida, lleno de cortes que estaban sanando rápidamente sosteniendo una extraña espada con orbe y del otro lado sobre un muro de tierra había una mujer de un metro cincuenta aproximadamente, de cabello negro, tenia ojos color violeta oscuro, sostenía una katana, su estado era peor que el del rubio, respiraba agitadamente y al parecer había estado usando un kimono que ahora estaba casi destruido, ambos se miraron y se lanzaron al ataque, su velocidad era sorprendente tanto que Kakashi tuvo que destapar su ojo izquierdo, se atacaban sin parar estocada tras estocada, parecía que ninguno iba a retroceder ante los ataques del otro pero al final el rubio logro hacerle una herida profunda en el hombro.

-Estas perdiendo tu toque-dijo el ojiazul.

-Debo admitir que eres más fuerte de lo que pensé pero no podrás vencerme-decía la mujer con una gran sonrisa psicópata, hizo unos cuantos sellos y lanzo una gran bola de fuego contra el rubio que trazo unos sellos.

-Doton: Doryuheki(Elemento Tierra: Estilo pared de Tierra)-una pared de tierra se genero adelante del ojiazul bloqueando las bolas de fuego. Los ANBU se sorprendieron debido que en raras excepciones un genin podía manejar naturalezas de chakra, pero Kakashi se sorprendió aun más, hace algún tiempo le había hecho la prueba del papel para saber su naturaleza de chakra y se sorprendió de que tuviera tres pero ahora su alumno lo sorprendió nuevamente al poseer otro elemento.

Naruto salto la pared y con la ayuda de un clon creo un rasengan, la chica uso la hoja de su espada para cubrirse del golpe que impacto sin dañar el arma, el rasengan exploto haciendo retroceder a los individuos y levantando una nube de polvo, sin pensarlo dos veces los contrincantes se lanzaron contra el otro, cundo la nube se disipo se pudo ver a dos Narutos uno estaba arrodillado en el piso con la mujer atrás de el que tenia el filo de su katana en su cuello y atrás de ella estaba otro rubio pero este sostenía su propia espada en la espalda de la mujer.

-Creo que es un empate-dijo con voz cansada pero se podía notar su emoción por la batalla.

-¿Eso crees?-y el rubio de adelante se disipo en una nube de humo-gane-dijo el rubio original.

Kakashi se acerco y miro los destrozos del lugar para después enfocarse en su alumno

-Mas vale que tengas una buena excusa-Naruto esbozo una sonrisa.

Haber si entendí, saliste de la aldea a entrenar por tu cuenta aun cuando tenemos excelentes maestros, empezaste a correr por el bosque y encontraste una carroza abandonada allí viste una espada un tanto extraña y la robaste solo por lo excéntrica que es, luego estuviste en el bosque por cuatro días donde te encontraste con esta mujer que te reto a un combate y por eso peleaban.-

-Eso fue exactamente lo que paso.-respondió el rubio.

-Sabes que destruyeron dos pueblos en su pequeña lucha.-los cuestiono el Hokage-ya no importa creo que se pueden ir.-suspiro al ver como se iban.

Abajo Naruto y la mujer salieron del edificio.

-Fue una buena pelea señorita espero que la próxima sea todavía mejor-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que aunque no se notaba era falsa.

-Naru-Kun no tienes que jugar ese juego conmigo.-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le pregunto.

-No me digas que ya no me reconoces y yo que te estaba buscando desde hace mucho.-

-Señorita no entiendo lo que dice.-

-No te hagas el tonto sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.-contesto con una sonrisa amigable.-no tienes porque hacerte el distraído yo lo se todo no tiene sentido que finjas-Naruto cambio su expresión a una mas seria.

-¿Por qué as robado los pergaminos del clan Hyuga?-cuestiono el ojiazul.

-Para llamar tu atención seguramente te diste cuenta con solo ver los cadáveres que fui yo quien los acecino.-esbozo una sonrisa psicótico.

-¿Por qué harías algo tan entupido para llamar mi atención?-se estaba enojando por la actitud de esa mujer.

-Naru-Kun ¿qué no lo entiendes?-

-¿Entender que?-su tono de voz era más elevado que lo usual.

-Entender que yo también viaje en el tiempo-.

* * *

En primer lugar perdón por el retraso simplemente no tuve tiempo, me llegaron tres pruebas del colegio y tuve que estudiar como loco. La espada del dragón es la del juego Naruto Shippuden: Dragón Blade Chonicle, nunca juegue ese juego por lo tanto mi conocimiento por la espada es por lo que dice la Naruto Wiki, también le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones de sus poderes pero eso se vera mas adelante. La mujer con la que Naruto lucho es OC y se quedara hasta el final de la historia. Empezare a poner el nombre de los jutsus y como vieron invente uno, pero como no tengo un buen traductor use el de Google.

Y por ultimo les informo que tendrán que espera para el próximo capitulo porque estoy en época de exámenes y debo usar la mayor parte de mi tiempo para estudiar y además a principios de noviembre me mudo de casa y eso consumirá mucho de mi tiempo.

**Sheblunar:** Por si no quedo claro la visión representaba a los seis sombreros y a sus habilidades, en cuanto a la mujer en el próximo capitulo les diré su nombre.

**7 siniestro: **Are todo lo posible para mejorar en mi historia pero actualmente no dispongo de mucho tiempo entre mudanza y exámenes.

**Froggus:** Me alegro que te guste la historia tengo planeado algunas cosas buenas.


End file.
